Allen and the Magic Lamp (BoyXBoy)
by SleepinAkuma
Summary: This story is sort of an AllenXKanda plus a JellalXGildarts and a minor LaviXErza fanfic. Also, the personalities of my characters aren't the exact same as the original characters, so don't think of any of theses characters as their original characters. Extra Note: This story is Book 2 in my Lovers Grimm Series.


**Intro**

Allen is the leader of Agrabah's most wanted gang and he's the most wanted criminal in the whole kingdom. One day, out of boredom he decides to kidnap the prince of the kingdom as a way to relive his boredom and make some money. But when the unexpected happens, what will happen to our foolish albino?

Kanda is about to become the next king of Agrabah. All that's left is to get married. When he rejects all of his marriage proposals because he's not interested in any of the women that his father forces him to choose to marry, his father forces him to marry an unknown woman from another kingdom. That woman is the type that never wants to leave the palace, so before they get married he must promise to never leave the kingdom. Now that he's depressed about never seeing the outside world, he looks to his only helper. A stranger that appears in the middle of the night saying that he's been looking for him.

**Allen's POV**

Today was another boring day in Agrabah. Nothing interesting happened today too. Lately Agrabah is a quiet and boring kingdom.

"Isn't there anything fun that we can do other than steal from the rich merchants?" I ask my men as I sigh in boredom.

"Well we can crash a merchant party that's tonight." one of them says.

"Nah. We did that last Saturday." I reply.

"We can kill the tax collector." says another man.

"Already did that two days ago." I reply on boredom. "Come on guys! Think!"

"Oh! I know! How about we kidnap the prince!" one of my men yells.

"WHAT?!" everyone yells at the same time.

"Why would we want to do that? That's suicide. Plus the prince never leaves the castle. No one even knows what he looks like. We'll probably just end up grabbing a random servant or something anyway." I explain.

"Well remember how it's Agrabah's royal tradition to keep the children in the castle until they turn eighteen and get married?" he asks.

"Yeah." I answer. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Do any of you guys know how old the prince is?" he asks.

"NO!" we all scream at him. Everyone was tired of this guy's riddles. We just wanted to get some action. Not solve puzzles.

"Alright. Alright. Keep your cool people." he says. " What I'm trying to say is that it's going to be the prince's eighteenth birthday in two weeks. That means that he has to choose a bride before then. He probably already chose one, so if we hold him for ransom the king can't hurt us because he needs his son to rule the kingdom." the guy explains.

"Oh!" everyone says. We all just now realized this.

"What if the king doesn't try to get him back?" another one of my men asks.

"He's an old man. He needs his son to rule the kingdom because he doesn't have very long to live." I explain.

Everyone nods in agreement and them we set off on our new mission: Mission ITKCTP. (Infiltrate The Kingdom and Capture The Prince)

**Kanda's POV**

Today is another boring day in the kingdom.

"Are you board too?" I ask my pet snake, Mugen, as she lazily slithers up my leg and wraps herself around my waist for a nap.

"Kanda! Come here this instant!" screams a voice that I least want to hear today.

"Fine." I reply lazily.

I get up and walk towards the voice that called my name in a very rude fashion.

The one who's calling me is none other than the royal adviser, Jellal. Jellal is pretty young to be an adviser. He's the first man to ever become a royal adviser at the age of fifteen. Jellal is very tall for his age, and he looks and acts so mature, people always treat him like an adult even though he's one year younger than me. I'm the older one, but I always get treated like a little kid. This is so unfair!

Jellal has blue eyes and hair. His skin color is pale like everyone in this kingdom. One strange thing about Jellal is a red tattoo that he has on his right eye. I once asked him about it and he just said that it's a tattoo that he has on for decoration.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You know exactly what I want! Today is the deadline. Either you choose of your father chooses for you. So who will it be?" he says impatiently.

"None of them. I don't want to marry any of these women." I answer.

"Damn it Kanda! I'm trying to help you! Choose a bride or else your father will choose one for you. And we all know what terrible matchmaking skills that man has." Jellal says.

"Yeah he sucks. But my final answer is none. I don't want any of these women. I want to marry somebody that I truly love with all my heart." I answer.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes." I answer honestly.

"Fine. Do what you want." he sighs. Then he walks away to talk to my father about my final decision.

**A few hours later.**

It's already lunchtime, so now my decision has been finalized. I walk into the dining room and sit down in a chair. I wait patiently for my father to tell me his final decision.

"So is this your final decision son?" my father asks.

"Yes father." I reply.

"Alright then." he says. "This is your new bride." he says as he pushes a portrait of her to me.

My bride is a skinny brunette with green eyes and a short stature. I have to admit, she is beautiful. Even though she's on the short side, it's not that bad because I look like a fifteen year old instead of an eighteen year old.

"Her name is Cleo." says Jellal, who was sitting next to my father this whole time.

"She truly is a cutie." my father says happily. "She's from the kingdom of Labaria. She'll be a perfect wife for you." my father says, proud of his final decision.

I would say 'Sure, I'll marry her.', but the sad look on Jellal's face makes me stop myself from saying anything.

"There's one thing that you must do before you marry her." father says.

There's always a catch to everything.

"You must swear to never leave the palace. Her kingdom has strict rules, and staying in the kingdom at all times is one of them. I'm sure that it won't be a problem for you. You've already lived in here for eighteen years, the rest of your life shouldn't be that bad." he says.

All of a sudden I feel like I hit a wall while riding on a camel going 100 miles per hour.

"No. I'm sorry father but I can't marry this girl." I say while trying to sound calm. I know that it's futile to argue with my father once his mind's been made up, but I have to try.

"No. My mind's been made up. I already sent the agreement letters to the kingdom. if you didn't want this to happened, then you should have chosen your own bride before I had to do it for you." he says.

"Please father! You can't do this to me! I've been waiting my whole life to see the world beyond the palace walls. Please father!" I beg him as tears roll down my face.

"No means No, Kanda!" my father yells.

I'm so hurt I can't even think straight I run out of the dining room and go strait to my bedroom. As soon as I get there, I lay in top of my bed and cry.

I feel so embarrassed and ashamed. I know that I'm acting like a little girl, but I just can't take it any more.

I hear a knock on my door and I scream, "Go away!"

"It's me." says the voice only voice that I can stand to listen to right now.

"Come in." I say as I sit upright on my bed and wipe away my tears.

My little sister Jasmine walks into the room and sits down on my bed. "What happened?" she asks with a caring voice.

My little sister is one of the few people I love and trust in the world. She and I have both been kept in this castle for all of our lives. We promised each other that we would one day see the outside world together.

We've never left the palace, but we have a friend who tells us a lot about the outside world. My sister has a secret boyfriend named Aladdin. He's a wanted thief, but he's not as famous as the kingdoms most wanted man, Allen, so Aladdin easily sneaks into the kingdom.

"I don't want to marry the woman that father wants me to marry because before we get married I must swear to never leave the palace for the rest of my life. I'm never going to be able to get out of this place!" I explain to her as I start to cry once again.

"There. There." she says as she hugs me and pats my back.

"I'm sorry Kanda. I'll go talk to father and try to got him to canc-" that was as far as she got before my father came into my room and told her to leave.

After she leaves my father sits down on my bed and says, "I'm sorry Kanda. I know how much you've always wanted to go outside of the kingdom, but you have more important responsibilities here."

He pulls me in for a hug, and as much as I want to hit him right now, I still hug him back.

"I understand." I say sadly and quietly.

He apologizes one more time. Then he kisses my forehead and then leaves me all alone in my room.

Throughout the whole night I can't sleep. I can only cry and curse my bad luck.

At around midnight I hear a thud in the ground next to my window.

I quickly light a candle and look around the room. "Who's there?" I ask as I begin to tremble.

A hand taps my shoulder and I turn around to see a tall, pale, albino with a strange red marking on his left eye.

**Allen's POV**

So this is what the prince looks like. He's pretty cute for a prince.

The prince that's standing in front of me is a pale, skinny, and short eighteen year old. Although he looks fifteen instead of eighteen. He looks more like a girl than a boy. Even though he has a male's body, for some reason it has a sort of feminine touch to it. He has long dark blue hair that flows all the way to his hips, and big, innocent midnight eyes that are full of fear and sadness at the moment.

He must've been crying about something before I got here. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. I know that this boy is the prince because of the royal tattoo on his chest.

"Are you prince Kanda?" I ask him.

"Y-y-yes. W-wh-who are y-you?" he stammers.

"I'm Allen." I answer. I don't really care if I tell him my true identity since I'm about to kidnap him anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

As soon as he hears my name he starts to back up in fear.

"Do you mean Allen the criminal?" he asks fearfully.

"The one and only." I say jokingly.

As soon as I say that he runs to ring his emergency bell. I grab his left leg before he can get very far. He falls down onto his stomach and then he tries to kick me. I put both of his legs between mine as I kneel down to the floor. Next I pin his arms to the floor.

"Let go of me!" he screams.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I don't feel like getting caught by your guards today, so we can either do this the nice way or the rough way. It's your choice." I tell him.

After a while he stops struggling. I slowly let go of him and he sits up and looks into my grey eyes.

"What do you want with me?" he asks fearfully.

"I need you to help me relive my boredom and gain some money." I answer him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I'm here to kidnap you." I explain.

"Are you serious? What do you plan on doing with me?" he asks.

"Hold you for ransom." I reply.

"If I go with you will you show me the outside world?" he asks.

"What?" I ask confused. "I think you're going to have to explain to me why you're about to let Agrabah's most wanted criminal kidnap you. Normally people don't want that to happened to them."

"Well you see, I'm about to get married and before I do I must swear to never leave the castle. I've always wanted to see what it's like outside of the palace walls. You're my only chance, so you can kidnap me as long as you promise to show me the outside world." he explains.

"Wow! I so didn't see that one coming." I say shocked. "Fine. I'll show you the outside world if you really want to see it so badly. I know a couple of places that you'll like to visit."

"Thank you!" he says happily.

Right now I'm so confused at this kid's reaction towards getting kidnapped by a most wanted man, I can't even think straight.

"Alright, let me ask you one last question before we go. When's the wedding?" I ask while I try to get myself to understand what goes on in this guys mind. I've never been good at dealing with royalty, and I've never met someone who actually wants to be kidnapped.

"The wedding is on two weeks." he answers.

"Then we can travel for a whole week and five days until I return you and get my ransom money. By the way, don't you dare tell anyone that I'm about to take you sightseeing or else I'll kill you no matter how cute I think you are." I say as I plan everything in my mind. "Let's get going." I sat as I pick him up and jump out of the room.

"What are you doing! We're going to die!" Kanda screams in ear.

One of the benefits of being a thief is that you get some pretty neat stuff. One of the any treasures that I've stolen from the rich is a magic carpet named Lavi. You may think that having a flying carpet is one of the greatest things in the world, but really it's one of the worst. Lavi can't shut his trap for five fucking seconds. Literally!

When we land on Lavi, Kanda only screams louder.

I quickly put my hand over his mouth and harshly whisper, "Cool it man! We're on a magical flying carpet. You're not dead yet!"

As soon as I say that, the most stupid carpet in the world just had to go and say, "Yo! What's up princy?"

That made Kanda scream even louder. Thankfully I still had my hand on his mouth, so it wasn't as bad.

"Let's get going Lavi." I instruct him.

"Roger that boss!" he says as he takes off towards our destination.

"Shut up Lavi! Nobody says that anymore." I yell at him.

As soon as Kanda hears our conversation, he faints in shock. Leaving me all alone to deal with a pain in the ass flying carpet.

**Kanda's POV**

Last night I had the weirdest dream. I was "kidnapped" by Agrabah's most wanted criminal, and then we jumped onto a magic carpet that talked! I really need to stop crying myself to sleep.

That's what I thought until I actually woke up and took a look around me. I was laying down naked in a bed, so a thin blanket was the only thing that was covering my body. I sit up and look around the room. I spot Allen sleeping in a chair next to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scream angrily.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" he grumbles as he wakes up.

"Why the hell did you take my clothes off?" I ask demanding an answer.

"Well I wouldn't want to be caught carrying around his royal highness while he's knocked out. Royal clothing is a dead give away." he says as he grabs my face and looks into my eyes.

"Well you didn't have to completely strip me." I say as I look into his eyes angrily.

"I'm not the one who to choose sleep without any underwear." he says with a smirk.

"Whatever." I say as I slap his hand away.

He just laughs and then says, "Here put this on." as he throws me some clothing.

I just sit there and look at him.

"What?" he asks.

"A little privacy please?" I ask.

"Tell me, does every prince act like you?" he asks.

"How should I know?" I reply angrily.

He walks out of the room and I put the clothes on. When I look in the mirror next to my bed, I almost scream in anger. The bastard made me dress up in female clothing!

"Allen what the hell is wrong with you, you sicko?! I'm not a cross dresser damn it!" I scream.

"Keep it down will ya?" he says as he enters the room.

"Then explain to me why you made me wear this!" I say as I point to the clothing.

"Because if you don't want to be found out, then you have to change your appearance. And since you look like a girl I decided to dress you up as one." he explains.

"As soon as I become king, I'm gonna kill you!" I reply angrily.

"Sure you will." he says with obvious doubt in his voice.

"Whatever. Let's get going. You still have to fulfill your promise. Even if you are a criminal." I tell him as I walk through the door.

That was a big mistake. As soon as I place one foot out of the room a bunch of men appear in front of me.

"WOW Allen! You were right when you said that he's a looker!" one of them says.

"Soooooo CUTE!" another one exclaims.

"Can we play with him Allen?" one of them asks.

That question gains him a smack in the face by an irritated Allen.

"Shut the fuck up, you perverted imbeciles." Allen says angrily.

"Yes sir." they all groan.

"Hijin! Gather everyone and prepare for a meeting." Allen says to a green eyed man, who I presume is named Hijin.

"Yes sir." he says as he runs off following his orders.

"Alex! Mike! Lead everyone to Kitty's Cabin for our meeting. I'll catch up with you later." Allen says to two blond men, who are most likely twins because they look so alike.

Allen turns around to face me, and then he grabs my hand and leads me back into the room that I was previously in. We both sit down on the bed and face each other.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to hold a meeting in about ten minutes at Kitty's Cabin. I'm going to tell everyone that you and I are going on a little vacation trip. Then we're going to leave, and you can have your little introduction to the outside world. Before we leave, make sure that you don't say or do anything at the meeting. Just stay next to me. My men aren't anything like your servants. They are thieves, liars, and perverts. If you catch the attention of any of them, they're going to come after you. Do you understand?" he explains.

"Yes," I reply.

Allen once again grabs my hand and he leads me into a building that's called "Kitty's Cabin". Inside the building, there are a bunch of men gathered.

Allen stands before all if the men and explains his plans to everyone. A few of them complain because they don't get a vacation, but in the end everyone obeys their orders and Allen and I head off on our adventure.

**Allen's POV**

After I finished telling everyone my plan they all leave the building, and only Kanda and I are left. I whistle loudly and Lavi flies into the room.

"I'm not a dog you know!" he complains.

"I know." I reply nonchalantly. "Let's get going!"

"Wait a second! What's going on?" Kanda asks shocked.

"Were going to our destined locations by using Lavi." I explain.

"Hey! Don't treat me like some automobile. I've been alive for millions of years. Many men have asked for my assistance. I don't help just anyone! You should be thankfu-" Lavi starts to say before Kanda interrupts his blabbering.

"Who's Lavi?" he asks confused.

"Why you little-" Lavi starts to say.

"This idiotic flying carpet who can't ever shut his mouth is Lavi. He's our transporter." I explain. "Now hop on and let's get going!"

"No way! I'm scared of heights!" Kanda complains.

"Then just faint like you did yesterday." I tell him impatiently.

"No means no!" he says angrily.

I hate it when people don't listen to what I say. I'm about to loose my tolerance with this boy, so I grad his arm and hoist him onto Lavi. I jump into Lavi afterwards, and sit down next to him.

"Let go of me! Put me back down!" he screams in fear.

"Calm down. Lavi's perfectly safe. He won't let anything happened to you." I say as I try to lessen is fear of heights.

"Oh I don't know about that." Lavi starts to say.

"Shut it!" I tell him angrily.

"Fine." He says angrily.

We fly out of the building and high up into the air. Kanda begins to tremble and he covers his eyes with his hands. I put my arms around him and pull him towards me.

"Open your eyes." I tell him softly.

"No way!" He says.

"You'll get to see something special." I whisper in his ear.

He slowly starts to open his eyes. When they're fully open he looks around him speechless. We're so high up in the sky, we can touch the sky.

"Oh my God!" Kanda exclaims as he crawls to the edge.

"Don't go so close to the edge!" I warn him.

He looks down at the ground and quickly crawls back to me in shock.

"Don't worry. You won't fall off unless you try to stand up." I explain to him.

"Okay." he says.

His attention immediately turns to the clouds around us. He reaches out and touches one. He quickly pulls his hand back in shock.

"The clouds are made out of dust and water." I explain as I start laughing at his cute, shocked expression. This adventure might be interesting after all.

After about one and a half hours of flying, we reach our destination.

"Welcome to the desert." I tell Kanda.

Kanda looks around in amazement.

"It's all sand for miles, so stick close to me or else you'll get lost." I warn him.

"Don't worry Allen. Unlike you, I'm a responsible man, so I'll take good care of Kanda." Lavi says.

"Sure you are." I say with doubt.

"Are you challenging me human?" he says angrily.

"Nope. I'm just stating the truth." I explain.

"Why you... This means war!" He yells angrily.

We both turn around to look at Kanda as he starts laughing.

"You two are such great friends." he says as he laughs.

Lavi and I look at each other shocked and speechless.

After a few seconds Lavi yells, "Hell no! We hate each other! Besides I'm not even a human!"

"You don't have to be a human to be his best friend. My best friend isn't a human either, but we're still friends. Right Mugen?" he says.

As soon as he says those words, a cobra appears on his shoulder.

"Holy mother of snakes and sunniness! Where the hell did that thing come from?!" Lavi screams.

"I didn't see it when I was changing your clothes yesterday!" I yell in shock.

"Mugen likes to wrap herself around me, and she always hides herself when others are around. Well that's only if I don't take them as a threat." he explains as he starts blushing in embarrassment at what I just told him.

"It's a good thing that Kanda likes you." Lavi tells me in shock.

"I agree." I reply.

Mugen slithers off of Kanda's shoulder and buries herself under the sand.

"What's she doing?" Lavi asks.

"I'm not sure. She's most likely checking out her new surroundings. She's never left the kingdom either." he explains to us.

"Anyways, is it just me or is anyone else hungry?" I ask as my stomach growls. "Sorry. I skipped dinner and breakfast." I explain.

Kanda's stomach growls too. He looks up at the sky and notices that it's about lunchtime.

"I'm hungry too." he tell me as he blushes in embarrassment.

"What did you pack with us?" Lavi asks as his own stomach growls.

"Flying carpets need food too?" Kanda asks.

"Yup. But unlike humans we won't die if we don't eat, but we'll still be famished." he explains.

"Great! That means that I don't have to feed you." I say happily.

"Hey that's a mean thing to say! After all he's the one that brought us here!" Kanda scolds me as he pats Lavi.

"Yeah! You see! At least someone here appreciates my hard work!" Lavi says in agreement.

"But if starving him reduces his voice box, then you can go ahead and starve him." Kanda adds.

"So much for 'someone who appreciates your hard work'!" I say as I drop to the ground laughing.

Kanda opens the basket that was sitting on top of Lavi and takes out a bottle of water and some sandwiches.

"Mugen! Come here sweetie! It's lunch time!" he says loudly.

"See that?! He doesn't treat Mugen like a dog, even though she's less human than I am!" Lavi screams angrily.

"Lavi, that's because he actually cares." I tell him.

"Ouch! That's cold!" Kanda says.

"I'm not talking to you!" Lavi says as he grabs three sandwiches and then flies off.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean to him." Kanda tells me.

"Whatever." I say.

We both sit down and start eating.

"So why do you two hate each other so much anyways?" Kanda asks as he feeds Mugen the meat from his sandwich.

"Let's just say that his big mouth almost got me killed a bunch of times. The people that I always have to deal with don't like to listen to blabbering idiots." I explain darkly.

"Alrighty then." he says.

When we finish, Kanda and I play around in the sand, and I show him some of the plants and animals that live in the desert. We stay in the desert for three days and nights. Then we leave and move on to our next destination.

**Kanda's POV**

Allen, Lavi, and I are once again in the air headed towards our next destination. All of a sudden I start to see water!

"How can there be water in the middle of a desert?" I ask Allen.

"This is an oasis." Allen explains.

"So this is what an oasis looks like!" I say happily. I've always wanted to see one.

As soon as Lavi lands, a bunch of men and woman walk towards us.

"Long time no see Allen." says a tall man with short red hair and dark purple eyes.

"Nice to see you too Mika. The rest of you as well." Allen replies.

"What brings you to our oasis?" Mika asks.

"I'm here on a little tour guide around the world with prince Kanda." Allen explains.

"You can't possibly be referring to the prince of Agrabah." A woman with dark green hair and blood red eyes says with a worried look.

"That's him." Allen says.

"Allen! Do you know what you've just done?!" Mika yells.

"Relax. The prince actually wanted to be kidnapped, so I granted his wish. I'm just here to stay for two days because he asked me to show him what the world outside of the palace walls is like. Even if the king starts searching for me he won't find me because I flew here and I didn't tell anyone where I was going." Allen says reassuring them.

"Well if that's the case, welcome to the Salama Oasis!" Mika says with a smile on his face.

"We should prepare a party for our guests!" a man with long brown hair says.

"We're on it!" All of the women and girls say as they rush off to make the preparations.

"You don't have to do that. It's only a two day visit." Allen says.

"No way! If you and the prince are the guest then we must hold a party. It'll take a while, so please allow me to show the prince around the oasis." Mika says happily.

"Thanks Mika, but I'll show Kanda around. There are some special spots that I want to personally show him." Allen explains.

"Suit yourself." Mika says before rushing off with Lavi to make the preparations for the party.

Allen and I walk in the opposite direction towards a part of the oasis that has a lot of tall trees growing.

"So why do they like you so much?" I ask him as we walk.

"Because I helped them gain back the oasis when they were being held as slaves to another clan." Allen replies.

"I thought that you were the bad guy?" I ask mocking him.

"It's a secret. Don't tell anyone." he says.

"How can it be a secret if your subordinates were with you?" I ask him.

"They weren't. It was just me and Lavi. I used guerilla warfare to win. And let me tell you, Lavi's big mouth isn't exactly the best thing to have when you're a two man team using guerilla warfare. I almost got caught because of that idiot." Allen says as he starts getting angry at his memory.

We finally reach our location after s few minutes. It was a cave located next to the water. There were flowers, bushes, and trees of every color all around. It was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Like it?" Allen asks.

"I love it!" I reply as I run towards the cave.

I lay down on the grass and start playing with the flowers.

"What do you know I guessed right!" Allen says all of a sudden.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"I thought that you would look adorable in a field of flowers, and I was right." Allen says with a smirk.

For some reason my heart skipped a beat at his remark. I've been called adorable before, but why do I feel so embarrassed when Allen says it?

"Do you know how to swim?" Allen asks me.

"No. My father was tool scared to let me learn. Can you show me how?" I ask him.

"Sure." he replies as he walks towards the water.

He takes his shirt off and then his shoes. I can't stop myself from staring at his muscular chest. He notices and walks toward me. I start to blush, so I look away in embarrassment.

"Why are you blushing Kanda?" Allen asks with and irresistible smirk.

"I'm not!" I tell him as I get even redder.

"Don't tell me that you've never seen another person naked?" Allen says with a shocked look.

"Shut up!" I yell in embarrassment.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to be a virgin." Allen says.

"So what if I am?!" I say angrily.

"Well you won't be for long, so it doesn't matter." he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well you're going to be married in a few days." he replies.

"Oh." I say sadly. For some reason I was expecting a different answer.

"Well are you going to come in the water dressed like that or are you going to at least take your shirt off?" Allen ask me.

"I'm not stripping!" I reply.

"Suit yourself." he says as he walks into the water.

I follow him and he grabs onto my arms and starts to teach me how to swim. We spend most of the afternoon playing and racing in the water.

After a few hours of swimming Lavi flies towards us and tell us that the party is about to start. We both get out of the water and hop onto Lavi. He flies us to a village. When we get there Allen borrows some of Mika's pants, and a group if women pull me into a nearby hut. They give me some female clothes to wear, much to my dismay. I still hate wearing female clothing, even though Jasmine makes me cross-dress every chance she gets.

When I finished getting dressed the ladies led me towards the middle of the village where the party was taking place. During the party people danced, ate, and talked nonstop, especially Lavi who kept going on and on about why Democracies are better that Autocracies.

For some reason I got a lot of compliments from other men about how beautiful I look even though I'm a boy. I kept getting lusty looks from men and envious looks from women. It's probably because of the way that I'm dressed. I'm wearing a long lavender gown that has blue butterfly designs on it. I have aqua and violet flowers in my hair, which is pulled up into a bun. I look just like a girl instead of a boy. This is so embarrassing.

I was so thankful when midnight came and the party ended. I was so exhausted. Everyone had already prepared a hut for Allen and me to sleep in. Lavi was dead drunk, so Allen threw him under the bed that we were supposed to share.

I started blushing in embarrassment when I found out that Allen and I have to share a bed. I was even more embarrassed when I finished dressing in my pajamas. I was stuck wearing a thin pink night gown that ended just above my knees. It was the type of night gown that's practically transparent, so everything underneath can be seen. What are these people thinking?!

When Allen saw me he started blushing. He threw his shirt at me and told me to wear it, and then he left the hut and didn't come back. That was very rude, but I was thankful that he did that because I was too embarrassed to be seen dressed like that.

We stayed in the village for the next day. For some reason Allen was avoiding me throughout the whole day, so I was stuck helping the women and playing with the children because all of the men went hunting and I'm hemophobic so I didn't want to go.

When night time came Allen, Lavi, and I say good bye, and then we head towards our next destination.

**Allen's POV**

I was so happy we finally made it to our next destination. After I saw how Kanda was dresses that night I almost lost it. I was so close to raping him. I almost killed the women the next day. I'm supposed to be Kanda's tour guide, not a rapist!

Our new destination is a forest. Kanda looks so irresistibly adorable when he look around him in astonishment.

"Welcome to the Allen forest." I tell him.

"Allen forest?" he questions as he tries to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey! I found it; I claimed it!" I say.

"It's such a big forest. Does anyone live here?" Kanda asks curiously.

"Just a pack of wolves, two herds of deer, a mountain lion who doesn't like to live on mountains, and a bunch of birds, bugs, and rodents." I explain.

While I was showing Kanda some of the plants in the forest a bunny jumped into our path.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Kanda exclaims happily.

He holds his hand out and the unexpected happens. The bunny hops towards Kanda and then jumps into his arms. Normally wild animals don't get so affectionate with other species, especially humans. Now I believe that animals can sense the pure hearts of humans because Kanda is the most pure and innocent person I've ever met.

"Come here Allen." Kanda says, interrupting my thoughts.

I walk towards him and the bunny hides in his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asks the bunny.

"I'm not very good with animals. Besides, animals can tell if someone is good or bad, and I'm definitely a bad guy." I tell Kanda.

"That's not true!" Kanda argues.

All of a sudden The bunny jumps out of Kanda's shirt and hops away from us at full speed.

"What's wrong?" I ask Kanda.

"It probably saw Mugen and ran off." Kanda explains.

We walk further into the forest. After a while Lavi pisses off a group of birds, so they beat him up ant tie him to a tree. Kanda and I just leave him and keep on walking.

While we're walking we run into a baby deer. He sounds like he's crying for his mother, so Kanda and I both guess that he's lost.

"We should help him find his mommy. He's probably hungry and wants his mommy's milk." Kanda says as he walks towards the fawn.

He guessed right because after a few minutes of petting and comforting the baby deer the fawn did something unexpected. He put his head under Kanda's shirt and started sucking one of his nipples.

"Wahh!" he screams as he pulls back startled.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, and when I saw Kanda's blushing face I started laughing even more.

"You're just like a mother." I tell him as I continue laughing.

"No I'm not!" he says as he punches my arm.

"Whatever you say." I say.

"Let's just help him find his mom because I really don't want to be her replacement." Kanda says as he starts walking deeper into the forest.

After a few more minutes of walking we ran into two more fawns. They both ran towards Kanda and the other fawn.

"What's going on here?" Kanda asks.

"I don't know, but I think that something's seriously wrong." I answer him.

"Let's keep on walking. Maybe we can find out what happened." Kanda suggests.

"Yeah that's a good idea." I say.

After a few more minutes we run into five more lost fawns.

"Something's definitely wrong here." I say as Kanda and I quicken our pace.

After a few more minutes of walking we finally discover our answer. A herd of deer were on top of a hill, and there was a group of mountain lions at the bottom of the hill. Every time the lions tried to climb up, one of the deer would kick them back down. The deer were all to scared to get off of the hill, so they were all stuck there in fear.

"What should we do?" Kanda asks.

"Stay here and let me handle this." I tell him as I start walking towards the lions.

The lions sense me and they start to growl. One of them comes towards me, but the rest of them stay where they are.

"You're gonna need more than one lion if you want to eat me." I tell the lioness.

She just snorts and charges towards me. I pull out my dagger and aim for her neck.

"Wait! Don't kill her!" Kanda yells.

I was distracted by his voice, so I missed and the lion managed to give my arm a deep scratch.

"Argh!" I cry out in pain as she comes back and sinks her teeth into my shoulder.

I decide to listen to Kanda's request, so I stab the lioness's paw hard enough to force her to let go of me. I turn around and punch her so hard in the face that she gats knocked out. When the rest of the lions see their friend knocked out they start to get angry. Two more lions come charging towards me. When they're a few inches away from me, I get in between then and put my arms straight out. I hit them in the neck, so they loose their air and get knocked out because of the intense pain that I gave them.

There are only five more lionesses and one lion left, and they're getting very angry. Two more charge towards me, and I knock them out by using the same trick. The remaining three lionesses run towards me next. I kick one of them in the back, and she blacks out. Then I punch one in the chest and kick the other in the neck, causing them to faint.

Now it's the lions turn. He was really angry at what I just did. He managed to bite my leg before I punched the back of his neck and made him pass out.

When all of the lions were knocked out the deer ran toward me and their offspring rand towards me along with Kanda. The mothers were happy to be rejoined with their young. They all started licking my wounds and face. This was way too much attention. They did the same to Kanda as thanks for protecting their babies.

The leader of the herd stepped forward and laid down on the ground in front of me. The other deer pushed my towards him. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so I just looked at them with a confused expression on my face.

"I think he wants you to climb onto his back." Kanda explains.

I do as he says, and once I'm on securely the deer stands up. He leads the herd to a cave. When they get there they all stop and he lays down. I climb off of him and the rest of the deer make a makeshift bed put of grass and leaves. Kanda helps me walk to it and lay down. Some of the deer give Kanda some leaves to use as medicine, and he smashes them up and smears the liquid onto my wounds. The deer then lick Kanda and me one last time before they leave us and go back to their territory.

That's when Kanda's brave façade breaks. He starts crying and trembling. I pull him towards me and hug him.

"It's okay Kanda. It's all over now." I say as I try to comfort him.

"I know, but it's my fault that all of this happened to you." he says as he starts to cry even harder.

"Kanda please stop." I say.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't! It's all my fault. If I hadn't said anything then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. There's something seriously wrong with me. Whenever I see you my heart beats really fast and I get all self-conscious. And whenever you're about to do something dangerous I get so scared. When you were fighting those lions I was so scared that I was about to loose you. I don't know what's wrong with me!" he says as he cries.

"There's nothing wrong with you." I tell him.

Then I cup his face with my hands and lift it up so that our eyes meet. When my monochrome grey eyes meet his onyx teary eyes I loose all of my self-restraint. I lean down and place my lips onto his in a warm and gentle kiss. He looks up at me with startled and confused eyes.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear.

"I love you too." he says. "That's the only way that I can explain these feelings."

Then he kisses me. I lick his lips and he opens his mouth. We twist our tongues together over and over again passionately. I remove my lips from his and I start placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

"I want you." I whisper softly.

"Then take me." he says.

**Kanda's POV**

Now I finally know why I had strange feelings for Allen. I'm in love with him. When he told me that he wants me, all I could say is, "Then take me."

I know exactly what he meant when he said that, and I was prepared for it. I've never loved someone as much as I love Allen, and I wanted him to have all of me. That includes giving him my virginity.

As we kiss Allen pushes me down onto the makeshift bed and kneels down over me. I help him take my shirt off since his arm was injured, and then he starts licking my chest. His tongue makes it's way to my nipples and he sucks on my right nipple while his fingers play with my left nipple.

"Allen! I'm not a girl!" I manage to say even though I'm enjoying the way that he's touching my body.

"But you like the way that I'm touching you don't you?" Allen asks teasingly. Bingo! He guessed right. Is he somehow a mind reader?

"No fair!" I say.

I push Allen off of me and I somehow manage to flip him onto his back. Even though I know that I have no way of dominating Allen, I still have my pride as a male. I pull his pants down and slip them off of his legs.

"What are you doing?" Allen asks curiously.

"I'm not going to be the only one getting pleasured." I tell him.

I grab his hardened member and I start to lick it. Next I put it all in my mouth and I start to suck on Allen's member. As I suck and lick Allen he starts to moan in pleasure. He grabs onto my hair as I start to quicken my pace.

After a while he says, "Kanda let go! I'm about to cum!"

I disobey him, and instead I put all of him deep into my mouth as he comes. I swallow all of the bittersweet substance that he released into my mouth. After a few seconds he catches his breath and gets hard once again. This time he flips me into my back and he hovers above me. We look into each others eyes as our lips meet in a lusty kiss. While we're kissing I feel something warm touch my behind. I notice that it's Allen's finger. He inserts one finger inside of me and I feel a sharp pain.

"Ahh! It hurts!" I say as I tighten up.

"Just relax Kanda." Allen says before he inserts another finger inside of me and fingers me in a scissor like motion.

He uses his other hand to play with my nipples, and he inserts his tongue into my mouth. I get distracted, so I don't notice when he puts a third finger inside of me. After a few more seconds of moving his fingers inside of me all of the pain that I previously felt subsides. I start to moan in pleasure, and when he hears my moaning he takes his fingers out. No fair!

He buries his head in my shoulders and gently whispers, "Are you sure that you want me to do this?"

"Do you think I would've let you get this far if I wasn't fully prepared?" I ask him.

He removes his head from my shoulder and looks at me with an irresistible smirk. He leans down and kisses my lips once again. I open my mouth to let him slip his tongue inside. While we twist our tongues together he spreads my legs further apart, and I can't help but feel a little afraid of his next move. I feel something warm and wet touch my entrance, and soon enough he penetrates me with his hardened member. I feel a sharp pain shoot throughout my entire body as he claims my virginity.

"Ahh! Allen! It hurts!" I cry out in pain.

"Just relax your body and it won't hurt as much." Allen says.

I relax my muscles and after a few seconds the pain I'm feeling starts to subside.

"Can I move now?" Allen ask.

"Y-yes," I manage to stammer.

He starts to slowly thrust inside of me. Soon all of the pain that I felt dissolves into pleasure. Allen starts to quicken his pace with every stroke. Every time he hits a part of my body deep inside of me my pleasure grows. I'm so close to reaching my climax.

"Ahh! Allen! I'm - ahh - about to - ahh - cum!" I exclaim.

"Me too!" Allen says as he too is very close to reaching his own climax.

We both cry out each others names as we cum at the same time. Allen fills me with his hot liquid while I cum all over our chests and stomachs. Allen pulls himself out of me and lays down next to me. He wraps his shirt around me and then wraps his muscular arms around me to keep me warm. I feel so safe and happy in his arms. If I could have one wish, I would wish that this happiness would last forever.

**Allen's POV**

I'm awakened the next day by the bright sunlight entering the cave, and a very angry man staring daggers at me.

"So you finally did it!" he says angrily.

"What do you want Lavi?" I ask irritated that my happy moment was ruined by this annoying flying carpet.

"So you two just ditch me to screw around while I get tortured by a bunch of wild maniac animals?!" he screams on anger.

"Lavi, if you got beaten up by a bunch of animals, then it's your own fault." I say as I pull my shirt lower so that it covers the bottom half of Kanda's naked body. I don't want anyone but me to ever look at his naked body. I know, I'm such a possessive person.

"Why are you in your human form anyway?" I ask him.

"Because whenever I'm in a forest I get leaves and dirt all over me, so being a human is a lot easier, even though I hate it!" he explains.

"What's going on?" Kanda softly asks as he wakes up.

He takes one look at Lavi and screams. He quickly pulls my shirt higher onto his body and wraps his arms around himself to hide his naked body.

"Relax! I'm not interested in men." Lavi tells him.

"Who are you?!" Kanda asks confused.

"This is Lavi's human form." I explain.

Kanda just looks at him speechless and dumbfounded.

When Lavi is in his human form he's about two and a half inches taller than Kanda. He has red hair, and he always wears a green bandana that has the same pattern that he has in his carpet form. He also always wears clothes that have the same green, black, and red pattern that he has in his carpet form.

I really don't understand why he hates being in his human form. He actually looks really good as a human. I guess he just likes being an inhuman object rather than a human.

"Lavi can you give us a sec to get dressed?" I ask him.

"Sure." he replies as he exits the cave.

"You can get dressed now." I tell Kanda.

"Okay." He says as he starts to get dressed.

When we're bot dressed we walk out of the cave and meet Lavi on the other side.

"Let's take a walk around the forest. I have a place that I want to show you." I tell him.

Lavi decides to go and fly around the forest, so he leaves Kanda and me alone. I lead Kanda through the forest until we reach a lake.

"It's so beautiful!" Kanda says as he looks at the lake's shimmering surface.

"It is, but it's nothing compared to you." I tell him.

He starts to blush in embarrassment, and then he asks, "Can we go for a swim?"

"Sure. But this time you're going to swim naked." I reply.

"No way!" he says as he wraps his arms around himself.

I slowly walk towards him, and he starts to back up. He walks into a tree, and I take this moment to grab onto his arms and pin him to the tree. I start to kiss him, and soon enough he grants my wish. He lets me remove all of his clothes, and then he tries his best to cover his naked body with his hands. I pick him up and carry him towards the water bridal style.

"Put me down! I can walk!" he says as he starts to squirm in my arms.

"No can do. You're just too cute for me to let go." I say as I continue to walk towards the lake.

When I reach the lake I remove my clothes, and then Kanda and I both walk into the warm water.

"Why is the water so warm?" Kanda asks.

"Because it's a hot spring." I explain. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would I?"

"If you get me sick I'm gonna hit you." he warns.

"Then I'll just have to make sure that you don't freeze. How about you let me warm you up?" I say as I wrap my arms around his waist and start kissing him gently.

"Pervert." he says when we stop to catch our breath.

"You guessed correctly." I reply as I move my hand down to his bottom.

"Can I have you in the lake?" I ask him.

"D-d-do whatever you w-want!" he stammers as he starts to blush at my embarrassing request.

I take that as a yes, so I insert one finger inside of him.

"Ahh!" he moans in pleasure.

"I'm starting to wonder if you really were a virgin." I say teasingly. "You're enjoying this too much."

"You idiot! I only enjoy it because you're the one doing this to me!" he says. He starts to get even redder after he says that.

I slip a second finger into him and he moans even louder.

"Do you want me?" I ask him teasingly.

"Y-yes," he whispers softly.

"Hm?" I ask.

"Yes I want you!" he shouts in embarrassment.

"This is so unfair!" he mumbles as he starts to blush even more and he hides his face in my chest.

"Good boy." I say as I take my fingers out of him, and I slowly insert my member inside if him.

"Ahh! It hurts!" he whimpers as I slowly start to thrust inside of him. He's still really tight, so of course it's still going to hurt.

"Just relax like you did last night." I tell him.

"Okay." he replies and then he slowly relaxes his body.

I start to thrust faster and harder inside of him. He's soon unable to stand in the water, so he wraps his legs around my waist and moans in pleasure at this new position that he's in. After a few more thrusts we both cry out in pleasure as we cum.

"I love you." he says as he pants to catch his breath.

I kiss him and softly whisper, "I love you too Kanda."

When we catch our breath we start to race and play in the water. We stay in the forest for two more days, and then we move on to our next destination.

**Kanda's POV**

I fell asleep while we were flying, so I was surprised at what I saw when I woke up. I looked around, and I saw a bunch of rocks.

"Where are we?" I ask Allen.

"We're on top of a mountain." Allen responds.

"So this is what a mountain looks like." I say.

"Be thankful that I got you tow up here because if it weren't for me, it would've taken forever for the two of you to climb to the top of this mountain." Lavi grumbles angrily.

"Thank you Lavi." I say as I place a kiss on top of him.

Allen gives Lavi an evil glare and Lavi backs up. I giggle at Allen's jealousy before I kiss his cheek.

"Come on! Let's build a snowman!" I say before I run off to start building a snowman.

Allen and I each build two snowmen, and I manage to convince Lavi to build one too. Afterwards we make snow angels and have a snowball fight.

After a while Allen and I go for a walk while Lavi flies off somewhere, most likely to try to show off his skills to annoyed birds. While we walk we run into an injured bird hiding in a bush. I start to feel like fainting when I see the blood, so Allen tears off part of his shirt and wraps it around the bird's injured arm.

"How bad is it?" I ask Allen after I manage to calm down from my hemophobia.

"I don't think he'll be flying for a while." Allen says.

"Can we help him?" I ask.

"He just needs food, water, and rest. Then he'll heal." Allen explains.

We meet up with Lavi in a cave and Allen starts a fire while I feed the bird.

"You're just like a mother to him." Allen says when he finishes making the fire.

"Why do I feel déjà vu?" I say.

Allen just laughs at my statement and hugs me.

"So what do you want to name him?" Allen asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

"Well what would be a good name for a bird?" Allen asks.

"What type of bird is he?" I ask.

"An eagle." Allen answers.

"Then let's name him Krory!" I say.

"Do you like that name?" I ask the eagle.

He squawks and nods his head. I take that as a yes, so his name is now Krory.

Allen and I take care of Krory for the remaining four days of our travel. Krory and Mugen soon become best friends even though they're snake and eagle. Mugen always brings Krory food and sleeps next to him when night comes. Thanks to all four of us, Krory starts to heal really fast, and soon he's able to fly once again. Thankfully he had a minor injury, so it wasn't life threatening.

Soon our travels are over and it's time for Allen to return me back to my kingdom. On the last night that we'll ever spend together Lavi takes Mugen and Krory to another mountain so that Allen and I can spend our last moments together.

"I really don't want to go back to my kingdom." I tell Allen with my voice full of sadness.

He gently kisses my lips and says, "I don't want to let you go either, but you have your responsibilities to fulfill in as the next king."

"Why do I always have to fulfill responsibilities placed on me by others?" I ask as I start to cry.

"Don't worry. I promise that I'll find a way for us to be together. Besides, your responsibility is to get married and become the next king, but no one said exactly who you have to get married to." Allen says while grinning mischievously.

"My father already made an agreement with another kingdom, so it's too late." I tell him as I start to cry even harder.

"Just ask him to give you a week. I'll find a way to fully make you mine in one week." Allen says.

"Promise?" I ask as my crying starts to subside.

"I promise." Allen says as he wipes the last of my tears away.

"Thank you." I tell him.

He kisses my neck and whispers, "I love you Kanda. I'm never going to let you go."

"Then don't let me go." I reply as I kiss his lips.

We both strip and kiss each other passionately. Allen starts to lick my nipples and he inserts two fingers inside of me. I moan out in pleasure as he penetrates me with his fingers. After he plays around with me some more he takes his finger out and turns me around onto my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I ask him curiously.

"Today we're going to do it differently." he replies. "Lift your body up."

I do as he says and I lift myself so that I'm on all fours. I feel his hot member touch my bottom, and then he slowly enters me.

"Ahh!" I cry out in pain. This new position hurts more than the previous ones.

Allen stays still for a few seconds so that I my body can adjust to his member.

"You can move now." I say after all of the pain disappears.

He starts to thrust inside of me and it feels so different from before because he can reach deeper inside of me. Allen grabs onto my member and he starts to stroke it. He uses his other hand to play with my nipples. I couldn't take it being touched this way. It just felt too good! We both moan in pleasure as Allen starts to quicken his pace. Soon I feel really close to my climax.

"I'm about to cum." Allen says, and soon we both cum.

We both lay down on our stomachs and Allen wraps a blanket that Lavi brought from the village in the oasis around us. I'm too exhausted to keep my eyes open, and I soon black out after I whisper. "I love you Allen."

**Allen's POV**

As soon as I wake up I wish that this day never happened. Today is the day I return Kanda to the kingdom. I really don't want to let him go. What's worse is that I have to find a way to fully make him mine. That means that I have to convince his father to hand him over to me. And I don't think a simple meeting is going to do much good for my case.

As I search my brain for any possible answers Kanda wakes up.

"What are you doing?" he asks when he sees my thinking pose.

What?! So I have a thinking pose; no biggie! Doesn't everyone have a thinking pose?

"Thinking." I reply.

"About what?" he asks.

"Mostly you. And a bunch of magical charms." I answer.

"Why are you thinking about charms?" he asks me.

"No reason." I reply. If I tell him that I want to use magic to solve this problem, he might hate me, so I'll just be smart and keep my big mouth shut.

He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can say anything Lavi interrupts him saying, "Rise and shine lover boys! Today's the day we return Kanda, so let's not be late or else we're all going to get screwed!"

"When will you stop ruining my happy moments?" I ask as I pull the blanket over Kanda to cover him from Lavi.

"When I feel like it." he replies obnoxiously. "Now hurry up and get dressed because I don't think the king will appreciate it if we're late to a meeting that we personally planned."

When Lavi is out of view Kanda and I quickly slip our clothes on.

"How come you never freak out when Lavi sees us naked?" Kanda asks curiously.

"Probably because I've known him for a long time, so it doesn't really matter to me." I answer.

"Oh." Kanda says understanding my reason.

"That, and the fact that I don't really care if people see me naked. When you live as a thug for all of your life, embarrassment just disappears." I add.

When we're done getting dressed, Kanda and I get on top of Lavi and fly towards the kingdom.

**At the kingdom.**

Lavi flies us through the kingdom and stops when he reaches Kitty's Cabin. Kanda and I enter the bar and walk towards the counter.

"Allen! Welcome! I presume that you're here early and want a VIP room?" says a red headed woman with brown eyes, who was standing behind the counter.

"You guessed right Erza." I say to the woman.

"Who is this little cutie?" Erza asks as she looks at Kanda.

"This is prince Kanda. Kanda, this is Erza. She's the daughter of the owner of this bar." I say as I introduce Kanda to Erza.

"N-n-nice to m-meet you." Kanda says as he hides behind me.

"Awww! She's soooo cute! But wasn't the prince supposed to be a boy?" she asks with a confused expression.

"Kanda's a boy, I just dressed him up in female clothes." I explain.

"Oh! Well that makes sense." she says.

Erza leads Kanda, and me to an empty VIP room, and then leaves and goes back to the counter. Lavi follows her and tries to flirt with her, but he soon comes back to the VIP room soaking wet. She threw tea on him.

"Well now that we're in the VIP room, let me explain what the plan is." I tell Kanda.

"Okay." Kanda replies, signaling me that he's ready to hear the explanation.

"You, Lavi, and I are going to be the only ones to sneak into the castle." I explain.

"What about everyone else?" Lavi asks.

"They chickened out when they saw the kings army, so it's just us three." I explain.

"Well that sure is reassuring to hear." he says with an irritated tone.

"You can chicken out too if you want." I offer.

"Hell no! When I'm in on a plan I stay in through the whole thing." he says, disappointed in my lack of trust in him.

"Okay then. Anyway, we're going to sneak into the throne room. The king left a huge bag of money on his throne. He'll be eating lunch at the time, so no one will be in there except us. Well...maybe a few guards, but I'll just knock those guys out before they call the king. Lavi, you grab the money; Kanda, you get off of Lavi and wait in the throne room until the king or someone finds you; and I'll get rid of any interruptions. Then when Lavi and I get back, I'm going to work on trying to find a way to make Kanda's dad give him to me." I explain.

"So you're trading me for money." Kanda says with hurt in his words.

"No amount of money can ever compare to you. I would prefer to keep you with me for forever, but I can't go back on my promise to the king, even if I am a thug. Don't worry. I'll find a way to convince the king to let me have you." I tell him honestly.

"Thank you." he says, and then he hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Wait...does that mean I can have all of the money?!" Lavi asks happily.

"When will you stop ruining my happy moments?" I ask him once again. Then I add, "And yes. You can have all of the money."

"Yes!" he yells as he starts flying around and around the room in joy.

"Are you done yet?" I ask him impatiently.

"Yes." he says, angry that I ruined his good mood.

"Is there anywhere that you want to go before lunchtime?" I ask him as I look up at the sky. We still have four hours until I have to return Kanda to his father.

"Can I go to your house?" he asks.

"Sure." I say. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that.

"Don't forget this!" Lavi says as he throws Kanda the clothes that he was wearing the night we first met. He walks out of the room and Kanda quickly undresses and then outs on the clothes Lavi gave him.

We exit the bar and I lead him towards my house. I live in the part of town that everyone stays away from because that's where all of the criminals live, so I ask Lavi to fly us to my house because I don't want anyone to see Kanda.

My house is a sort of rundown old house. I live at the end of the thug neighborhood because I'm not really interested in having others live near me. It's more quiet at night this way. I don't really have a lot of things in my house. I have some furniture, but the rest of the house is full of weapons, money, and rare treasures and items that I stole or found.

"Sorry that there's not much to see." I tell Kanda after Lavi flies off with Mugen and Krory.

"That's okay. I actually like it this way. It seems more peaceful." Kanda replies.

When we get to my room all of our self-control disappears. We both start to kiss each other hungrily. I pick Kanda up and carry him to the bed bridal style. I lay him down onto the bed and I start to strip him of all his clothing. When Kanda is fully naked he quickly covers the bottom half of his body with his hands and blushes in embarrassment.

"I've already seen you naked before, so why are you still embarrassed?" I ask teasingly.

"Sh-shut up!" he says as he adverts his eyes from mine.

He looks so adorable when his face is flushed, so I decide to make him a little more embarrassed. I pull his arms away from his body and spread his legs apart. I glance up at his cute blushing face before I take his hardened member into my mouth.

"Ahh! No!" he screams in embarrassment as he grabs onto my hair and tries to push me away.

I ignore his plea and continue to suck. He soon gives in and starts to moan in pleasure and grab the bed sheets.

"Allen stop! I'm going to cum soon!" he begs after a while.

I continue to suck his member. A few seconds later he comes inside of my mouth. I swallow all of his cum. While he lays down on the bed and pants heavily, I take off all of my clothes.

I lick three of my fingers before I insert them inside of him one by one. Now he doesn't feel as much pain as he used to, so I can enter him faster. I remove my fingers and pull him closer to me. Then I spread his legs apart and slowly enter him. He softly whimpers in pain when I'm all the way in. I pause and wait for him to relax his body. When he relaxes his body I slowly start to move inside of him.

"I love you Allen." he says as he wraps his legs around me, and grabs onto my shoulders.

I start to quicken my speed, and a few seconds later both of us cum. Kanda lets go of my shoulders and unwraps his legs. He lays down on the bed and starts to pant heavily. Sadly for him, I still wasn't done with him. I turn him over onto his stomach, and I slowly start to move again.

"What are you doing Allen?" he asks as he starts to get hard again.

"Sorry, but I'm still not done yet." I tell him.

He gets up on all fours and lets me once again have my way with him. I start to move faster, and I grad his member and I start to rub it. He moans even louder. Soon both of us cum once again and we both lay down on the bed exhausted.

"I love you." I say as I gently kiss his lips.

**Kanda's POV**

Allen, Lavi, and I finally reach the castle. Lavi stops flying and drops us off into my room. Thankfully there were no guards in there, so the plan was going well so far. My room is right above the throne room. There's a secret door under my bed so that I can sneak into the throne room in chase of an emergency. Allen opens the door and goes in first since his job is to knock out all of the guards.

"All clear." he says after a few punches.

Lavi and I sneak into the throne room and Allen grabs the bag of money and places it on top of Lavi.

He leans down and gently kisses me. Then he softly whispers, "I love you. I promise that I'll find a way for us to be together."

"I love you too." I say, and then I kiss his lips.

He hops onto Lavi and Lavi flies upwards. But before Lavi can reach the secret door, it slams shut and hits Allen on the head. This causes both Allen and Lavi to drop to the ground.

"No!" I scream as a bunch of guards start to rush into the room.

"Lavi! Quickly! Turn into your human form!" Allen yells.

"Hell no!" Lavi yells back.

"Would you prefer to be a personal carpet for the king?" Allen asks him.

"Fuck you!" he says angrily before transforming into a human.

All of the guards run towards Allen and Lavi. They manage to take out twenty of the guards before they're tied up with ropes and gaged.

All of a sudden my father appears with a green eyed man standing next to him. For some reason I feel as though I've seem him before.

"Thank you for your useful information Hijin." my father says before he hands Hijin a bag of money. Now I remember! Hijin was one of the men that Allen talked to back at Kitty's Cabin.

"Hijin?! Why would you betray your friend?!" I ask, horrified.

"He's no friend of mine. He's the only thing standing between me and leadership of Agrabah's most fearsome gang of criminals. Now he's no longer in my way." he says as he evilly smirks at Allen.

Allen gives him a death glare and tries to charge towards him, but soon a bunch of guards manage to pin him to the ground.

"I'm so glad that you're all right!" dad says as he hugs me. "Now I have you back and I can publicly execute Agrabah's most wanted criminal." he says happily.

"No!" I yell.

"What?" he asks me with a confused look.

"I mean...um...uh...I just think that it would be better if we...uh...throw him in the...um...dungeon instead. We could starve him and give him no water. It would be a more painful death." I say as I try to keep myself calm.

I believe in Allen, so I know that if I send him into the prison he will be able to escape. Since Lavi is in human form he can just transform into a carpet and untie Allen.

"Alright then. I'm okay with that. After all he did just abduct you, so you should decide how he dies." my father replies. Then he looks at his guards and says, "Throw him in the dungeon and don't feed him or give him any water."

They nod and carry out their orders.

Once they're gone, dad turns to me and says, "Now that I finally got you back, I think it's time that you and princess Cleo meet."

"Speaking of that, I don't want to marry her." I tell him.

"What?!" he yells.

"I mean I found someone else that I love." I say.

"Who?" he questions curiously.

"It's going to be a surprise. She'll be here in about a week at the maximum. Please let me marry this woman dad." I beg.

"Fine. You have one week. The wedding will be delayed till then. But if that woman doesn't show up, you're marrying Cleo." he says. Then he walks off leaving me all alone.

"Would you like to come to the dinner table to eat sir?" one of the maids asks.

"No thank you." I reply. "Please tell my father that I want to be alone in my room today."

"As you wish sir." she says before heading off to deliver the message to my father.

I slowly walk into my room and lay down on my bed. I try to keep myself calm, but after a few futile attempts I start to cry. I don't know how Allen is going to convince my father to let us be together, and what if he can't. I don't want to be with anyone other than Allen!

A few minutes of crying later I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I scream.

Whoever was on the other end of the door didn't want to listen to me. They opened the door and walked into my room. I turn my head to see who it is. My sister and Jellal walk towards me.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Jasmine asks. "Shouldn't you be happy now that you're back."

I was too sad to answer. She hugs me and I bury my face in her shoulder and start to cry even harder.

"Shh, shh, shh it's okay." she says as she tries to comfort me.

"I know what's wrong with him." Jellal says all of a sudden.

"What?" Jasmine asks him.

"He's love sick." Jellal answers.

"How'd you guess?" I ask as I try to stop crying.

"Because I've been lovesick before. In fact I still am, but I learned how to stop myself from crying." he replies.

"Wait...how can he be lovesick? He's never loved, or even been interested in anyone!" Jasmine asks in shock.

"Let me guess, you let Allen kidnap you, you guys went on a big adventure with Lavi, and then the idiot got injured in a fight, and then you found out that you love him, and so now you two are lovers. I wouldn't be surprised if you two have already had sex." Jellal explains.

"How did you know? You weren't stalking me were you?" I ask him curiously. He hit right on the mark. He even knew about Lavi!

"No I didn't stalk you. It just so happens that I know Allen. And if I remember correctly, this is exactly what Allen would do. I wasn't expecting Hijin to betray Allen, but don't worry about him. I told some of the guards to capture him and throw him in prison before he leaves the castle." Jellal explains.

"Well that explains a lot." I say.

"Wait a second...how in the world do you and Agrabah's most wanted criminal know each other?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah! How do you and Allen know each other?" I ask curiously.

"Well before I became the royal adviser I was Agrabah's second most wanted criminal. Allen and I used to work together." he replies.

"You two were partners in crime?!" I ask, unable to believe what I'm hearing.

"Well actually, we're brothers. Allen is three years older than me." he explains.

"So that explains why the two of you have those red marks on your face." Jasmine says.

"They're our family crest. Everyone in the family has these marks. Well my father, Allen, and I are the only remaining family members." he says.

"So you're from Agrabah's most wanted family of criminals?!" I ask in shock at the information that I just heard.

"Yup! My family has been the leader of every criminal in Agrabah. My dad was the leader, but I'm guessing that old man retired and Allen became the next leader." Jellal replies.

"Why did you stop being a criminal?" Jasmine asks.

"It's a long story involving your dad, a guy named Jafar, and a magic lamp." he says.

"Oh." Jasmine and I both say at the same time.

"Well I'm going to go and break him out of jail. If the king asks where I went, then tell him that I went into town on a personal shopping spree for the wedding. See you later." he says before he walks out of my room.

"Bye!" Jasmine says. Then she turns to me, gives me an evil smile, and says, "You've got a lot of explaining to do mister."

**Allen's POV**

While I sit here in this dark cell with Lavi, I wonder about what happened to Kanda. I hope that he was able to convince his father to postpone the marriage for one week. Now all that's left is for me to get out of here and come up with a plan to get Kanda back. The only problem is that I have no idea what so ever!

My thought are disturbed by a door opening. A light shines into my cell and I notice that it's my cell door that was opened.

A clocked figure walks up to me and bends down. The figure takes out a key and unlocks my hand cuffs. Then he/she goes over to Lavi and unlocks his hand cuffs.

"Can you please transform into your carpet form, Lavi?" the cloaked figure says.

As soon as the mysterious person speaks I immediately recognize who it is. And from the way that Lavi tenses up, I can guess that he also knows who it is. But this can't be possible! Can it?

"J-J-Jellal?" I stutter.

"Shh," he says as he puts a finger to his lips.

"Are you two going to listen to me or not?" he asks.

Lavi obeys him and turns into a carpet.

"Now climb on." He tells me as he gets onto Lavi.

I listen to him and climb onto Lavi.

"Can you fly us up to those bars?" he asks Lavi as he points to the prison bars that are directly above us.

"Sure," Lavi says as he flies up to the bars.

Jellal pulls out a red amulet that's in the shape of a scorpion and then he whispers something to the amulet. Soon the bars start to melt away and Lavi flies out of the prison. He stops when he reaches a nearby hill and lands.

We both get off of Lavi and then the cloaked man pulls the hood back to reveal his face. I guessed correctly. The man that helped Lavi and I get out of prison is none other that my long lost brother, Jellal.

"Jellal! Is that really you?!" Lavi asks in shock.

Both of us really couldn't believe that this man is Jellal. But his voice and mark are what make us certain that this is Jellal. He looks different since the last time we both saw him. He's taller and more muscular. And he also cut his long hair.

"Yes. It's me." he replies.

"H-how are you still alive?" I ask.

"I'll explain everything in a minute. But first I need you to answer one question." he says.

"Okay." I reply.

"Do you honestly love Kanda with all of your heart?" he asks me.

"Yes." I answer truthfully.

"Okay then. Now we can talk." he says happily.

"So you'll answer all of my questions?" I ask.

"Mine too!" Lavi adds in.

"Yes. I'll answer both of your questions." he says. Then he adds, "And I'll even do something better."

"Something better?" I ask.

"I'll help you win Kanda over from the king." he answer.

"Are you serious?' I ask, shocked.

"Yup!" he replies.

"I love you, Jellal!" I say as I give him a bear hug.

"You wanna help me with my love problems too?" Lavi asks.

"Nope." Jellal answers.

"Jerk!" Lavi says angrily.

"So how are you going to help me?" I ask Jellal.

"Have you ever heard of a genie?" Jellal asks.

"You mean that powerful creature that grants you three wishes? The one that resides on a lair that only our family can enter?" I ask him.

"Yes that one." he says. Then he asks, "How did you know that our family was the only one that could enter the genie's lair?"

"I found out one day while I was playing in dad's office. I kind of spilled ink on all of his books and he got so pissed of. You should've seen his face." I reply.

"You mean I should've seen your face when he thought of how to punish you." Jellal says.

"Whatever." I say as I turn around with a guilty look.

"So do you know where this genie guy lives?" Lavi asks impatiently.

"Lavi, you did it again." I remind him.

"And I'll do it as much as I want to!" he replies.

"Do what?" Jellal asks.

"Ruin his mood." Lavi answers.

"Oh! That makes sense. You do that a lot you know." he tells Lavi.

Then he climbs onto Lavi and I follow him.

"Keep flying straight until you exit the kingdom and reach the desert. I'll tell you the rest of the directions when we get to the desert." Jellal instructs Lavi.

"Roger that!" Lavi says as he follows the directions.

"No one says that anymore, Lavi." Jellal says.

"And now I know why you two are brothers." he says angrily.

Jellal gives me a confused look and I just say, "I always say the same thing."

"So why are you still alive anyways?" Lavi asks curiously.

"Well I never died." Jellal says.

"Obviously." I say.

"Tell us the whole story. And don't leave anything out." Lavi says.

"And start from the day that you got caught by the king." I add.

"Okay, here's the whole story." Jellal says. And then he explains everything that happened, "So on the day that I got captured I was actually lured into a trap. I was walking around the market looking for some stuff to buy. **(steal)** While I was walking around I ran into an annoying parrot named Iago. And believe it or not, but this stupid parrot was way more annoying than Lavi!"

"Hey!" Lavi screams.

"Stop interrupting." I tell Lavi.

"I hate you." he says, but then he keeps his mouth shut.

"Anyway, Iago wouldn't stop pestering me, and after a while I ran after him. He lead me to a building in which a royal party was being held. I didn't know that the king was in there or that the party was being held there, so I ran into the building and I got caught by some guards. When they took me to the king his royal adviser, Jafar, immediately recognized me as a most wanted criminal, and I got thrown into prison. When night time came an old man that was also thrown into prison asked me to help him with something. He said that he'd help me get out of prison if I helped him get a certain lamp out of a cave. He said that he was too old to do it, so he needed someone's help to do it. I agreed because I wanted to get out of prison. He kept his promise and used an amulet to blow a hole into the wall. Then he led me to the cave. He told me not to touch anything except for the lamp. He didn't say why, so I ended up touching something, and then an earthquake happened and the cave opening was blocked by giant rocks. While I was stuck in there I met the genie. We became friends and then he decided to use his powers to get me out of the cave." he explains.

"Wait a second! If you got out of the cave, why didn't you come home?" Lavi asks.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I decided to go to another kingdom because if I go back to Agrabah I'll most likely get caught by that old man or Jafar and his stupid parrot. Plus I really didn't want to face dad's wrath. I went to a nearby kingdom and I stayed there for about a year. One day while I was in the market place I ran into Iago. I tried to run away, but he chased me around the kingdom until I ran into Jafar. Jafar was at the kingdom as an ambassador for the king, so he had a bunch of guards with him. His guards caught me and they took me back to Agrabah since it was Jafar's last day in the kingdom that I was staying in. When we got to the kingdom, Jafar took me to his own personal house, and locked me up in a room. I later found out that Jafar was using me for his evil plot. He told Iago to lead me to the royal party. He also disguised himself as the old man. Jafar wanted to use the genie to take over the kingdom. I tried to stop him, and I managed to delay his plot, so he used one of his wishes to turn me into a bluebird. So I was pretty much betrayed by my own friend. I beat Jafar by tricking him into wishing to become a genie, so that he would have infinite wishes. He ended up being sealed into a lamp. I used him to grant me two wishes. The first was to turn back into a human, and the second was to turn him into a crow. He was forced to do it, so now he's a crow flying around Agrabah. The king rewarded me for helping him by appointing me as his royal adviser. And I also went back to the cave, which returned to how it was before the rocks blocked its entrance, and I put the genie back." he finishes explaining.

"Wow! That was a long story!" Lavi says.

"So you want me to use the genie's magic to convince Kanda's father to let me have him?" I ask to clarify what Jellal wants me to do.

"Yes. But there's something I should tell you first. You can't just wish for the king to let you and Kanda be together." Jellal says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because the genie can't use his magic on love." he explains.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Because Jafar tried to rule the kingdom by trying to make Jasmine fall in love with him. And it didn't work." he says.

"So how does that effect me trying to convince the king?" I ask.

"Well the king loves Kanda, so the genie can't make him give Kanda up." Jellal answers.

"So then what use is a genie?" I ask.

"I have a plan to make this work." Jellal says.

"What is it?" Lavi asks curiously.

"I'll tell you when we meet the genie. We're already in the desert." he says.

Then he tells Lavi the rest of the directions until we reach the genie's lair.

**Jellal's POV**

Here I am again. Standing in front of this cursed cave. The cave where I found my first love. And the cave where I met my most hated enemy.

The cave is a dark cavern with an entrance in the shape of a tigers head. Allen, Lavi, and I walk into the cave.

"Remember you two, don't touch anything." I remind them.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you say." Lavi replies.

"Lavi..." I say threateningly.

"Okay! I won't touch anything! Are you happy now?!" he screams.

"Yes. Now we can continue." I say.

We walk further into the cave until we reach two passageways.

"Where do we go?" Allen asks.

"Left." I reply.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asks.

"Positive." I answer.

We walk into the left tunnel and we keep going straight until we reach a chamber full of gold, jewels, and other fancy and shiny things. At the very end of the room lies the genie's lamp. Allen and I walk towards it.

"Is this the lamp?" my older brother asks.

"Yeah. This is it. All you have to do is rub it, and then the genie will come out of it." I reply.

Allen bends down and picks up the lamp. Just as he was about to rub the lamp, a great earthquake shook the ground, knocking me and Allen to the floor. After the earthquake stops, I notice that the exit to the room was sealed off by a bunch of giant boulders. Allen and I both look straight at Lavi with anger fuming off of us. He just looks at us with guilty eyes and then turns away from our infuriated glares.

"What the fuck Lavi?!" Allen screams.

"What did I tell you about touching?!" I yell.

"Don't touch anything." he says with his head handing down in shame and guilt.

"Oh well. Let's just use the genie and get ourselves out of here." I sigh. Lavi's a natural idiot, so this is obviously something that only he would do. But I did the same thing when I was first here, so who could blame him?

"So we're just going to waste a precious wish on trying to get out of here?" Allen says as he shoots Lavi an enraged glare. Lavi flinches at the power and rage of that glare.

"No. He'll do it for free." I say.

"How do you know?" Allen asks.

"Because I'm the last person in the world that that bastard wants to piss off." I reply.

Allen gets the message and just shrugs. As Allen rubs the lamp I can't help but feel déjà vu. When the genie pops out of the lamp with a happy little smirk on his face all I can say is: Fate sure is a bitch.

"Hello master! What is your wi...sh..." he starts to say, but when he spots me he freezes in place.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Allen ask him.

"Jellal?! Is that really you?! Tell me that I'm not dreaming?!" he asks in shock, with a hint of joy.

I just huff and look away. He cringes at my actions and looks down with sadness written all over his face.

"That's what you get, you ungrateful bastard!" I think inside of my head as I give myself an imaginary point along with a thumbs up.

"Yo! Mr. Genie! Pay attention a little will ya?" Allen says, snapping the genie back to his senses.

"My bad master! I didn't mean to neglect you. What is it that you wish of me sire?" he says as his happy little façade returns to his face.

"Well for starters I want Jellal to explain his plan." he says as he turns to me.

"What plan might that be?" the genie asks as he tries to sound calm after he hears my name.

"The plan to convince the king to let Kanda and Allen be together." Lavi says.

"So what is it?" Allen asks.

I turn to look at Allen, completely ignoring the genie's presence, and say, "Since the genie can't control the love in people, then we're going to use a little special technique that I came up with. We're going to ask that asshole over there to turn you into a princess. That way you two can live happily ever after."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Lavi says as he rolls on the ground laughing at the thought of Agrabah's most wanted man transforming into a girl.

"Yes, I'm serious." I reply. This only results in Lavi laughing even harder.

"But I thought that Allen was a seme!" he says as he continues his laughter.

"Oh, let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! I'm gonna wipe the floor with him when I get my hands on him!" Allen screams as he starts to charge towards Lavi, ready to fully shred him to pieces, but thankfully for Lavi I manage to grab a hold of him and keep him from reaching Lavi.

"He can just make the wish so that he can turn back into his normal self whenever he wants to. That way he can be his regular self when Kanda and him are alone together." I explain with an irritated tone. Just how dense can this carpet get?

"That sounds like a great idea." Allen says as he calms down but continues to shoot Lavi angry glares.

"By the way, Kanda told his father that he's in love with some woman that he met in a nearby kingdom, so just pretend that you're that woman. Also we're going to bring Erza along with us so that Kanda can recognize who you are since I presume that the two met. Plus she's always wanted to live in the kingdom, and I owe her a huge favor, so now I have my perfect excuse to get her in." I add.

"Sure, no problem." Allen says.

"So does that mean that I can live as royalty too?" Lave asks with hope in his voice.

"If Allen wants to let you be his sister or something." I say.

"Sister?!" Lavi screams in shock.

"Well the king already saw what you look like, so you gotta change something. But either way, the answer is no. Maybe I should present you as a gift to the king." Allen says.

"You wouldn't!" Lavi threatens.

"Who knows." Allen says teasingly.

"Just tell the king that the carpet is a special gift from your mom or something. Then the king will just let Lavi fly around the castle and do whatever he wants to do." I says as I start to reach the end of my patience. Normally I have a lot of patience because I trained myself to be calm, but now that Allen unleashed the genie, I can't help but feel agitated and stressed out.

Allen seems to notice that I'm about to freak out soon, so he decides to carry on and make his wish.

"What is it that you want me to grant you master?" the genie asks.

"Jellal?" Allen says as he motions for me to talk.

"Get us the hell out of here." I say in a pissed off tone as look at the ground.

I don't want to face that bastard. I don't want to look into his hopeful and once loving eyes. I don't want to see that mischievous grin of his. After all that he's done to me, I just might snap. And there can only be two outcomes if I snap. And both of them are bad.

"Is that a wish sire?" he asks as he tries to get me to look at him.

His attempt fails, and I just scream, "No, it's not a wish, it's a fucking request! Now either do it or go back into that lamp, and spend the rest of you fucking life in there for all eternity!"

"As you wish, Jellal." he says. The way that he emphasizes my name makes me snap my head upwards, and I make the fatal mistake of looking him in the eyes.

As soon as our coal eyes meet, all the emotions and memories that I kept sealed inside of me for years come flooding back to me. I'm bombarded by all of these bitter sweet emotions so rapidly that I soon black out.

**Gildarts's POV**

As I sit there and look at Jellal, I can't help but feel as if all of his pain is always caused by me. It's heartbreaking to know that I'm the cause of all of the pain and suffering of the man that I love with all of my heart.

"Why did he faint all of a sudden?" a magical flying carpet named Lavi asks.

"Will he be all right?" Allen asks.

"I think so." a redheaded woman named Erza replies.

All three of them have shocked expressions on their faces-. At least I think that Lavi has a shocked expression on his face. You can't really tell what expressions carpets are making because they don't really have a face. I guess that they've never seen Jellal in a weakened state because he's such a strong person. The only time that I've ever seen him in pain was when I was forced to turn him into a bird. It wasn't the fact that he was turned into an animal that hurt him; it was the fact that he felt betrayed.

All of a sudden Jellal stirs and wakes up. He looks around the room and stops when his eyes land on Allen. He's clearly trying his best to avoid me.

"Where am I?" he asks with a confused expression.

"You're in my room." Erza replies.

"You fainted all of a sudden, so the genie immediately teleported us to Erza's house and we brought you into her room." Allen explains.

"By the way, why did you faint back in the cave?" Lavi asks curiously.

"I have issues when I go into caves." Jellal lies.

Everyone obviously sensed that he was lying, but they decided to let the issue drop because of the respect and care that they have for Jellal. No matter where he goes he is always respected and loved by others because of his actions and attitude. Sometimes it's hard to believe that he used to be a most wanted man.

Jellal gets off of the bed and tried to stand up, but his legs are too weak and he stumbles. I reach over and I was about to steady him when Allen slaps my hand away and helps Jellal stand.

"Thank you aniki." Jellal says.

I can't believe my ears! I had no idea that Kanda had an older brother. But that would explain why he finally went back into my lair after all of these years to ask me for help. Although it is a bit sad that he didn't come back because he wanted to be with me again. And speaking of years he looks even more handsome and sexy since the last time I saw him. He cut his hair short, and he's taller and more muscular than before.

"So can we carry on with our plan?" Lavi asks.

Allen turns to me and says, "Okay Mr. Genie, my first wish is to become a rich princess from a nearby kingdom that can turn back into my original form whenever I want to."

"As you wish si-" I started to say before Erza stopped me.

"When you grant the wish can you please teleport us outside of the kingdom gates so that people don't get suspicious of why a princess just appears in the middle of the town out of nowhere?" she asks.

"As you wish." I say, and then I grant Allen's wish.

All of us are teleported outside of the kingdom gates, and some royal animals and servants surround us. All five of us are siting on top of an elephant. Allen is now switched from being a tall and muscular male into being a somewhat shorter and very curvy female. His hair is longer, and I removed his tattoo because Jellal once told me that that tattoo is the trademark of Agrabah's most wanted family of criminals, so it might be a wise idea to get rid of it.

"Wow! I gotta admit, Allen really looks good as a girl." Lavi says.

"I agree." Erza adds in.

"Let's just get started on our mission." Jellal says before he slips off of the elephant and heads into the kingdom before us.

We wait a few minutes and then all of the servants and animals head into the kingdom. When we get into the kingdom everyone is surprised to see us. A lot of people keep looking at Allen as they try to find out exactly what kingdom he is from. Luckily I made sure to create a small kingdom nearby so that when the king asks to visit Allen can take him to it.

After a few minutes we finally reach the kingdom. The king, the prince, and Jellal appear before us. Jellal and the prince whisper something to the king, and then he tells some of his soldiers to open the doors. We walk into the palace grounds and stop when we reach the palace. Allen, Erza, and I get off of the elephant, and all of the animals and servants are lead into another part of the castle. We walk towards the king and when we reach him we all bow.

"Is this the woman that you told me about?" the king asks his son.

The prince looks at all of us, and when he notices Erza he nods his head in agreement.

"Well then, welcome to Agrabah." the king says happily. Then he looks at Allen and asks, "And what might your name be?"

**Kanda's POV**

I can't believe my eyes! Allen somehow transformed himself into a woman! I'm too speechless to say anything. At first I thought that this woman was someone else, but when I saw Erza, I knew that it was Allen. Krory even flew out of nowhere and landed on Allen's shoulder.

My father looks at Allen and asks, "And what might your name be?"

"My name is princess Alice. I came from a nearby kingdom to be wedded to your son, prince Kanda." he answers.

"Well then, please enter the palace." dad says as he starts to lead the way.

Everyone follows him into the castle. When we enter the castle a bunch of servants lead Alle- I mean Alice, Erza, and an orange haired man to some rooms that were prepared for him yesterday after I lied to my dad. Dad told the servants to take care of Alice until dinnertime. Then Alice and dad can both have a proper introduction.

While I wait for dinnertime I search around the castle for Jellal. I find him in my father's room. Dad was asking him about princess Alice, and Jellal told him what kingdom she's form and everything else that he knows about her.

When Jellal and dad finish the both walk out of the room. I use that moment to grab Jellal and drag him to my room. I lock the door behind me, but before I can say anything we both hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me, Jasmine." Jasmine says from the other side of the door.

I open the door to let her in. I can trust her to hear what I'm about to ask Jellal.

"Jellal," I say, "explain."

"Yeah!" Jasmine says. "Explain what you did yesterday."

"Well I went into the prison and freed Allen. Then we had a little visit with a genie. Next the genie turned Allen into a princess. And now you and Allen can get married and live happily ever after. Oh yeah! Before I forget to mention, Allen can turn back into his regular self whenever he feels like it, so whenever you two are alone he'll transform back into his original self." Jellal explains.

"Wow! Who came up with this brilliant idea?" Jasmine asks.

"I did." Jellal replies.

"But you only had barely even a day to think about it." Jasmine says in astonishment.

"Actually I figured that when Allen kidnapped Kanda they would most likely fall in love, so I came up with this plan while Kanda was 'kidnaped'." Jellal says.

"Wow! You are good! Use some of those matchmaking skills on me will ya?" Jasmine says.

"So anyway, I guess that orange haired guy is the genie?" I ask Jellal.

He tenses up for a second, and then says, "Yes."

"How did you know about the genie?" I ask him.

"And more importantly how did you know where to find him?" Jasmine asks.

"And how did you get into his lair? I thought only a few chosen people were allowed to do that!" I ask.

"My family is the only family in Agrabah that can enter the genie's lair, so that's why Allen and I were able to enter the genie's lair. I knew about the genie and how to find him because of Jafar." Jellal answers.

"What are you talking about? Jafar was dead last time I checked." I tell him. There's no way that what he's telling me is true.

"Jafar used to be the kingdoms greatest enemy. He used me to get to the genie, and then he tried to use the genie's powers to force Jasmine to fall in love with him. You can ask your father or Jasmine if you don't believe me." Jellal explains.

"Is that true Jasmine?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she answers. She shivers at the memory of what happened to her a few years ago.

"Well that's the end of my questioning. All I can say is, Jellal, you're a genius! I love you so much!" I say as I give him a bear hug.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." he says as he hugs me back.

"Group hug!" Jasmine says as she joins in on the hug.

While all three of us are hugging, we hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask as we break the hug.

Jasmine goes to open the door and one of the maids appears.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's time for dinner, your highnesses." she says as she bows before Jasmine and me.

We all head out of my bedroom, and into the dining room. When we enter the dining room, Jasmine, Jellal and I both sit next to each other. Alice, Erza, and the genie sit across from us. And my father sits at the head of the table.

Alice introduces herself and then everyone starts dining. We all talk about our kingdoms and other royal stuff. Well, everyone besides Jellal and the genie. They don't talk at all.

When we all finish eating we each head into our rooms to sleep. I walk into my room and change into my pajamas. I get into bed and I was about to fall asleep when I hear my door open. I light my lamp to see who snuck into my room. After I light my lamp I look around and I spot Allen.

"Allen?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he replies.

He walks towards me and embraces me in a bear hug.

"I knew you'd come up with a plan!" I tell him.

"It turns out that my little brother is a genius" he says.

"I agree." I reply.

We both look into each other's eyes and then our lips meet in a gentle kiss.

"I love you Kanda." Allen says. Then he deepens the kiss by inserting his tongue into my mouth.

"I love you too." I say as I let his tongue explore my mouth.

**While these two were enjoying their reunion, a cloaked figure silently stands at their door and listens. When the figure sees an orange haired male walking through the hall it quickly, but silently, runs away.**

**Jellal POV**

I was laying down on my bed, and I was about to let sleep overtake me, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I get out of bed and open the door to see who was knocking. As soon as I see who was knocking on my door, I immediately regret opening it.

The person standing before me is none other than that stupid genie. I quickly try to close the door, but he was faster than me. He blocks me from closing the door by placing one foot inside of the room.

"Go away!" I whisper as I try to push him away from the door.

He easily overpowers me, and makes his way into my bedroom.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily as I advert my eyes from his.

He reaches towards me and grasps my face with his hand. He forces my head upwards so that our eyes meet. Once our eyes meet, my legs start to tremble. I lose my balance and start to fall. Luckily the genie was there, so he grabs a hold of me and picks me up with his strong arms.

He picks me up and carries me to my bed. He lays me down in the bed and leans over me. I try to look away from his eyes, but he holds my head in place with his hands. His face shows no emotion, but when I look into his eyes all I see is remorse and sadness instead of the anger that I thought that he would have.

"Why?" I ask as tears begin to quickly stream down my face.

"Why what?" he asks, his emotionless façade continues, but his eyes start to show even more sadness.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"Do what?" he asks as he pretends that he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Why did you betray me?" I ask desperately.

He doesn't say anything. He just looks at me with more sadness and remorse.

"Answer me!" I scream.

"If I do will you forgive me?" he asks.

"It depends on your answer." I reply.

I'm so tiered of this lying game. I just want it all to end. I desperately want to return back to those happy moments that we spent together. But I want him to prove himself to me first.

"Fine," he says.

He releases he grip on me and sits at the end of my bed. I sit up and wait for his answer.

"I had to." he says with sadness in his voice.

"So you had to listen to what Jafar said?! I thought that you said you would never hurt me!" I scream angrily.

"I had to because I didn't want to hurt you!" he says angrily.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"There are rules that every genie must follow. One of them is to grant a person's every wish." he replies.

"And what happens if you don't?" I ask.

"'You die." he replies.

"I didn't want you to be heartbroken after my death, but I guess maybe disobeying his wish would have been a better choice." he says with a bitter tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I ask him.

"Because I didn't think that I would ever have to do anything to hurt you. I didn't want to cause you any more worry for me. If I had know then I would have told you. I'm so sorry!" he says as his voice fills with grief.

After I hear his explanation I finally understand. I would have been even more hurt if he had died.

"I forgive you, but I will never put my trust in you ever again." I reply.

"Thank you!" he says as he reaches over and wraps his hands around me in a tight bear hug.

He understands the consequence, but I'm glad that he still loves me even after all that's happened.

"I missed you so much" he says.

"I missed you too. More than you'd ever know." I say.

We look into each other's eyes for two seconds, and then we lean closer to each other and our lips meet in a gentle and desperate kiss. We both never thought that we would ever meet again.

Someone pinch me because I think that I might be dreaming! I'm finally back in the protective arms of the one man that I love more than anything in the world.

"I love you." he gently whispers after we stop for air.

He leans down and starts placing butterfly kisses on my neck. He takes my shirt off and places more butterfly kisses all over my chest. He reaches my nipples and starts to gently suck on my left nipple while his fingers start to play with my right nipple.

I start to groan in pleasure. I wanted him to ravish me even more, but all of a sudden he stops. I whimper at the lack of attention.

"Say my name." he whispers into my ear.

"Why?" I ask as he gently nibbles onto my earlobe.

"Because I want to hear you say it." he replies.

"Gildarts," I softly whisper.

"What?" he asks teasingly.

"I love you Gildarts." I sigh.

He looks down at me and gives me a gentle, but loving, peck on the lips before he resumes what he was doing earlier. This time he slowly traces his left hand down my side. When he reached my pants, he yanks them off in one swift motion.

I quickly use my hands to try to cover myself. I know that I've done this with him before, but it's still embarrassing every time. Especially after we haven't seen each other for a long time.

He pulls one if my hands up to him and he kisses the back of my hand lovingly. I blush at how loving he is. He lets go of my hand and leans towards me to kiss me. As our lips meet I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer to me. I open my mouth and allow him to explore the inside of it with his tongue.

After we stop for a while to catch our breath he licks his fingers and evenly coats them. He leans back down to kiss me while he spreads my legs open with his hands. He slowly inserts one finger inside of me. I whimper in pain and jolt my legs upwards.

He stops moving and looks into my eyes. After a few seconds I slowly nod for him to move on. He slowly moves his finger in and out of me while I start to moan at the feeling. He then inserts a second finger. I softly whimper at the pain while he fingers me in a scissoring motion.

Soon all of the pain starts to disappear, and I once again begin to groan in ecstasy. He starts licking my nipples, and I start to moan even louder. He slowly slips in a third finger.

"Ah! It hurts!" I cry out in pain.

"Just relax your body." he gently whispers as he places butterfly kisses on my neck.

I slowly relax my body, and he continues to move his fingers inside of me. Soon all of the pain dissolves into pleasure. Now I want him. Really badly.

"G-g-Gildarts p-please!" I beg quietly.

He understands my plea, and takes his fingers out of me. He quickly strips of all his clothing and positions himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply.

He spreads my legs further apart and then he leans down and kisses my lips. I'm distracted by the kiss, but when I feel a sharp pain shoot through the bottom half of my body I whimper in pain. He quickly enters me and stops moving when he's all the way in.

"G-g-Gildarts! Ah! It h-hurts!" I yelp in pain.

He leans down and gently kisses my neck. After a few seconds all of the pain slowly disappears, and I nod for him to start moving. He starts to move inside of me while he sucks on my neck. I moan in pleasure, and he starts to quicken his pace. He continues to suck on my neck while he uses his hands to play with my sensitive nipples.

"Gildarts! Ah! I'm-ah-gonna cum soon!" I cry out when I get close to my climax.

A few seconds later I cum on our chests and stomachs. Gildarts thrusts inside of me one final time before he comes inside of me. He pulls himself out of me and lays down next to me.

"I love you, Jellal." he says as he pulls the covers over us and wraps his arms around me.

I've missed this feeling so much. Soon I'm unable to stay awake, and so I immediately fall asleep.

**Allen's POV**

I wake up the next morning with my beloved Kanda sleeping peacefully in my arms. It pained me to leave him, but I have to sneak back into my room before anyone other than Erza, Lavi, or the genie notice that I've gone missing.

I slowly slip off of the bed, careful not to disturb Kanda's peaceful sleep, and tiptoe to the door. Thankfully the door doesn't squeak when I open it, so I easily sneak out of Kanda's room without being noticed. I quietly tiptoe to my room and slowly open the door.

The room was giant and there was one huge bed in it. Lavi was snoring at the end of the bed while Erza slept like a red haired log in the middle if the bed with a cocoon of blankets wrapped around her. There are a few more hours left until it's time for the royalty to wake up. And since Erza decided to create herself a nest with all of the blankets, I was forced to sleep in the far right of the bed with nothing to cover my shivering body.

A few hours later a maid came into the room and gently shook me and Erza awake. I woke up after the first shake, but Erza required a much more advanced technique to awaken her from her slumber. No matter how hard the maid tried, she couldn't wake Erza. I grab a glass of water that was lying on a table and throw it onto her. Like I said, a more advanced technique.

"What the flipping turtle fins was that for?!" she screams in my face as she jolts awake.

"To wake you up." I reply.

The maid leaves and a few seconds later Lavi exits the room to explore. Erza quickly helps me get dresses since I still don't understand how women wear these clothes. After she dresses herself we walk out of the room where a servant awaits us.

"Follow me your highness." a maid with green hair says.

Erza and I follow her into the kitchen. Kanda and the king were already sitting in their seats and waiting for us. Miraculously the genie was already in his seat. I wonder when he left the room. That's not the only strange thing though. Yesterday Jellal looked as if he had just came back from the underworld, but now my little otouto looks like he had just experienced a taste of heaven. I eye him suspiciously, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"How was your first night at the palace?" Kanda's father asks me.

"It was wonderful. Its so beautiful everywhere in this wonderful kingdom. I'm grateful that I can become the queen of such a wonderful kingdom. As well as get married to such a handsome man." I say as I look at Kanda with a mischievous grin.

He just blushes and looks away from me. After the servants placed all of the food on the table we began to dig in. Royal food is so delicious! Even Lavi has a huge craving for the type of food that they eat in this palace.

I caught Erza red-handed, sneaking food under the table and feeding it to Lavi. When she saw me looking at her she blushed and turned away from me, but she continued to feed Lavi. I wonder what happened last night after I sneaked into Kanda's room.

All of a sudden the doors to the dining room opened and a servant dressed in dark green walked in. This servant was definitely not one of Agrabah's servants because all of the servants in the palace are alwayes dressed in mostly blue.

She walks up to my beloved Kanda, and when she reaches him she whispers something to him. I see Kanda starting to pale as she whispers her message to him. When she finished she bows before the king and then takes her leave.

"Who was that?" Erza asks curiously as she rapidly sneaks a chicken wing under the table and feeds it to the gluttonous Lavi.

"That must have been one of princess Cleo's servants." the king answers her.

Now I start to pale. I was so happy that I finally found a way to be together with Kanda that I forgot about the woman that Kanda was supposed to be wedded to.

"Who's pri-" Erza started to say before I slapped a hand onto her mouth.

I gave her a please-shut-up-because-that's-not-a-good-question-to-ask look, and nodded her head in understanding and shut her trap. The rest of breakfast was eerily quiet. Even Jellal who was so happy earlier seemed to be on edge.

When we were a done eating the king left to do his tasks, Jellal and the genie disappeared somewhere, Erza and I went on the castle tour, and Kanda left to deal with something. After a while of following a blabbering servant through the kingdom, I started getting bored.

While the maid was busy blabbering away total nonsense about the palace, and Erza was focused on stealing something from every room that we step foot in, I sneak away from them. I'll discover the wondrous things in this castle later. Right now I'm focused on finding out what Kanda is doing. He looked really worried earlier when that servant told him something, so I want to find out what's wrong.

I quickly travel through the palace, making sure to check every room in the palace. I stop when I spot a door that looks as if it had recently been painted a dark, leafy green color. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob, I hear a loud screech.

I quickly slam the door open and I find the king, Kanda, Jellal, the genie, a short woman with long forest green hair that is tied up at the side of her head and has roses and other accessories pinned into it, and lastly, a tall, tanned man with dark hair and a small mustache.

They were all arguing about something. Jellal looked as if he was about to faint any minute now, and the genie looked ready to kill someone. Kanda was near tears, and the king looked extremely stressed out. Both the strange woman and the man looked angry, and the woman was most likely the one who let out that loud, ear-splitting screech.

When they heard the door slam open, they all stopped their arguing and turned to look at me. When the woman laid her eyes on me, she let out a shrill scream.

"You!" she screeched and pointed her finger at me. "You're the one who did this to me!"

"What?" I ask, confused.

What did I ever do to make this woman so angry with me? I've never even seen her before in my entire life. Erza must have seen me leave earlier because she appears behind me with a confused look on her face, and Lavi flies right behind her.

"If only you had never existed!" the woman yells at me.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Lady. I don't have a single clue what you're talking about. What in the world did I ever do to you? And who are you anyway?" I ask the emerald haired woman.

The woman was about to scream something else at me, but the king interrupted her from saying anything.

"This is princess Cleo." he explains. "She was originally promised to marry Kanda, but then he met you."

"So?" I ask.

"She wants Kanda." my little brother explains.

That's when the gears click into place.

"Sorry Cleo, but that ain't happening! Kanda is rightfully mine, so do yourself a favor and back off now before I have to get rid of you the hard way." I tell her.

Erza moves her body into a fighting stance, just in case a fight breaks out and she has to intervene or help out. Kanda's father on the other hand, looks at me with a shocked expression on his face. I guess that this is the first time he's ever seen a woman threaten someone, but then again I'm not actually a female.

"I will not back off! Kanda promised to marry me first! So he's rightfully mine!" she screams angrily.

"No, his father promised to let him marry you. He never even agreed to any of this. That's why he chose me over you in the first place." I tell her.

"What?!" she screams and looks at Kanda with and angry glare that could probably set someone on fire if she had any magical abilities.

"Sorry, but there's no way that you can get rid of me." I tell her happily.

There's nothing that she can do to me, so she'll have no choice but to go back to her kingdom. As soon as she's out of here, all of the obstacles between me and an eternity with Kanda will be gone.

"Oh yes I can get rid of you, Allen." she says with an evil smirk.

"What?!" I ask in shock. How the hell does this jealous bitch know my real name.

"Who's Allen? I thought that your name was Alice!" the king asks as he turns to face me with confusion written all over his face.

"How?" Kanda whispers softly.

Cleo turns to look at the king, and evilly says, "That so called princess over there isn't really a woman named Alice. She's not even a woman at all. In fact that fake standing next to you in none other than Agrabah's most wanted criminal, Allen."

"What? How is that possible?!" the king asks, shocked.

"Simple." she replies, "he used the genie's power to turn himself into a princess so that he could claim your precious son. I'll even prove it to you."

"How?" the king asks her.

"Oh Mina!" she yells, and a servant comes rushing into the room.

"Yes your highness?" she says with a bow.

"I want you to wish that Allen would go back to his true form." she says evilly.

The maid turns towards the mustache man, and says, "I wish that Allen would transform back into his true form."

"NO!" Kanda screams, but it's already too late.

All of a sudden, a dark red miasma envelopes my body, and I quickly shut my eyes closed. When I feel the miasma disappear, I slowly open my eyes and look down at my body. I was back into my original body.

"So it's true!" the king screams angrily.

"How dare you!" he yells at me.

Now let me tell you a couple of things about kings. First off, they are very overprotective of their children unless their kids greatly disappoint them, which rarely ever happened. Second, kings have a lot of training in battle. And lastly, they always carry a sword around with them, and they always make good use of it.

And right now the king sure as hell was making very good use of his weapon, well for himself at least. He quickly unsheathes his sword and violently swings it at me. I wasn't expecting this, so he managed to graze my arm before I jumped away. The impact of the sword causes me to slip and fall to the floor.

"No! Daddy! Stop! Please!" Kanda screams at his father as he runs towards me and puts his arms around me protectively.

"Kanda get away from that man this minute!" his father yells at him.

"No! I love Allen, and I won't let you kill him!" Kanda yells back at his father.

"Stop being foolish, Kanda! This man doesn't love you! He just kidnapped you for money!" the king yell back at Kanda.

"That's not true!" Kanda screams.

I look at the king and say, "Let me ask you one simple question, your highness. If I didn't truly love your son, why would I break out of jail and come back for Kanda?"

"Fine then! I'll spare his life and lock him away until he dies." the king tells Kanda.

"No!" Kanda screams as he wraps his arms around me even tighter.

"Too bad, Kanda. It's his punishment." the king tells Kanda.

I look up at Kanda, and tears start to form in his eyes.

"Your marriage to princess Cleo will continue." the king states.

Kanda just nods as the tears slide down his cheeks. I do the last thing that I will ever be able to do to Kanda. I pull him down towards me and kiss him. Not just a peck on the lips, but a full out kiss. He wraps his arms around my neck and tangles hid fingers in my snowy hair.

When finally spate, the king looks at us with a disgusted expression. But for some reason I could also sense pity within him. All of a sudden a large amount of soldiers rush into the room and grab Erza, the genie, and me.

"There's one more thing that I want to add." Cleo says as she gives Jellal an evil look.

"No!" he softly whispers as he starts to tremble in fear.

"I want my personal advisor to be the new royal advisor since Jellal was the one who helps Allen escape. I know this because I asked one of the guards who the last person to enter Allen's prison cell was." she says with an evil smile.

"Fine. Throw him in prison too." the king replies.

"No need. I have use for this one." the guy with the mustache says evilly.

He turns to the genie and says, "Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him."

He grabs Jellal, and Jellal lets out a blood curdling scream.

"No! Let go of me! Gildarts! Help me!" he screams.

The genie starts to fight the guards.

"Screw this!" I yell.

"Lavi! Get your lazy ass over here!" I scream as I start to fight the guards and Erza joins in on the fight.

"What?!" Lavi screams.

"Fly us the hell out of here!" I tell him.

"No! If I do we'll get killed! Just surrender!" he yells back at me.

"Lavi just do it!" I scream angrily as I punch a guy in the face.

"No!" Lavi replies.

"Lavi! If you do it I'll go on a date with you!" Erza screams as she nails one of the solders where it hurts the most.

"Deal" he yells and scoops me onto her back.

The genie was still fighting and trying to get to Jellal.

"Get on now!" I yell at him.

"No! I can't leave him! I've already hurt him enough!" he yells back.

"Erza! Do something" I yell.

She grabs him by the back of his shirt and hoists him onto Lavi.

"Go, Lavi! Now!" I scream.

He flies us out of there at full speed ahead.

**Kanda's POV**

Right now I feel like the most weak and useless person in the world. I couldn't event stop my father from hurting Allen! I wish that there were some way that I could redeem myself.

"Stop beating yourself over it!" Jasmine says as she tries to comfort me.

That only made me feel worse. It's my fault that all of this happened! I should of just screamed for help that night when Allen came into my bedroom. I'm worried about what happened to Allen after he flew off, and I'm also worried about Jellal. He was so frightened when that guy with the mustache touched him.

My sister and I were in my room. She was helping me choose something to wear when I meet princess Cleo later tonight. I told my father that I wouldn't meet her, so Jasmine told him that she'd try to convince me to agree to this marriage.

"If you two really love each other, then I'm sure that Allen would come back for you. He strong and brave. I'm positive that he won't let some ugly bitch and a sorcerer stand in his way." she says encouragingly.

I just shrug and sigh. I know that Allen will come back for me, but I don't want to face him. He'll probably hate me because I couldn't stand up for myself.

After a while, Jasmine manages to get me to change and go and meet the princess.

"Just meet her for one day. Explain to her that you don't love her, but do it in a nice way." Jasmine advises.

"Fine," I sigh.

She'll probably start screaming again even if I try to explain things to her in a nice way. That's just the type of girl that she is.

Jasmine and I walk towards the princess's room. Jasmine wishes me good luck and leaves when we reach her room. I reluctantly knock on the door, and she opens it and drags me into the room.

"I believe that you owe your wife an apology?" she says angrily.

"I believe that it's the other way around. And you're not my wife. Never were, never is, and never will be." I reply.

"What do you mean? Surly you aren't thinking of disobeying your father's wishes. Besides, you're such a baby, you can't even stand up to him. Do you really even love that scumbag?" she says evilly.

"You don't know anything about Allen, so talk bad about him. And I do love him. I'm just not as powerful as him or my father. If I was, then I would stand up to my father." I reply angrily.

"Well whatever. You're all mine now, and that's all that matters." she says happily.

"I'm not yours. I'm sorry, but I can't go through with this marriage. I don't want to be cruel to you or break your heart, but I just can't do this. Allen is the only one that I love. I hope that you'll find happiness with someone else, so please forgive me. I'm going to tell my father to cancel this marriage." I tell her in the most nice way possible.

"No! You will not cancel this marriage! If you want me to find happiness then just agree to this damn marriage!" she screams.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I reply sadly.

"I don't think you understood me. I said you can't, and you will obey me!" she says with an evil tone.

I turn around and stare at her in shock. Then all of a sudden I'm dragged from the door and thrown onto the bed by an invisible force.

"What the hell are you?!" I scream in shock.

When I try to move my body, I feel a strong force pinning me down. All my efforts to struggle free end up being useless. Suddenly a dark green light envelopes Cleo. When it disappears a tall muscular man with long emerald hair and red eyes stands in the place of Cleo.

"W-w-who are you?" I stammer in shock.

"My name is Cerberus. I'm the king of Labaria. I used the power of the red genie to transform into a female and make you mine. After the wedding is over your kingdom will be one of the many that already belong to me." the man says happily.

"Are you a corrupt king?!" I ask fearfully.

I've heard about corrupt kings, but I never thought that the actually existed. Corrupt kings are kings that use any type of magic to trick other kings into allowing them to marry their first born child. This allows the corrupt king to rule the kingdom. And after they're king of that kingdom, they kill the previous king and all of the important officials in the kingdom. Then they surrender their new kingdom to their original kingdom. The final result is a king that owns two kingdoms by cheating.

"I guess you could call me that." he says.

"My father will never allow you to do this!" I reply.

"But he's never going to find out. You don't have any proof. And without a genie or amulet, you will never be able to show him the truth." he say triumphantly.

Then he gets onto the bed and pins me down with his arms.

"I wonder what Allen would say if he knew that his precious lover was violated by someone that he hates?" Cerberus says with an evil smirk.

"No! Let go of me!" I scream as I start to struggle to break free from his grip on me.

"Hold still!" he says angrily.

Thankfully my dad taught me and Jasmine how to fight, so I decide to put those lessons to good use. I manage to knee Cerberus in the stomach and his grip lessens a little. That was all that I needed. I wriggle free and run out the door.

As I run I remember something. When Allen was almost killed Jellal was also taken away by the new advisor. He looked so scared and the genie looked extremely worried, so maybe the new advisor did something bad to Jellal. I have to find him!

I run straight into the new advisors room and lock the door behind me. I wait and hold my breath until I hear Cerberus run past the room. Thankfully the advisor wasn't in the room, so I had time to search. I look around his room, but I don't find anything suspicious. I look once more, and I notice that part of the rug next to his bed was rolled up. I walk over and lift up the rug.

Underneath the rug was a secret door. I push away the rug and open the door. The door reveals a dark passageway. I grab one of the lit lamps in his room and walk into the passageway. I walk down the stairs until I reach w closed door. The door was locked, so I kick it down. When I look inside of the room, I almost scream in shock.

The room was a clod, dark prison cell. Jellal was chained up at the end of the room. What was scary was the condition that he was in. He is clothes were torn and tattered and his body had cuts, gashes, bruises, and whip markings. He was shivering uncontrollably because of the freezing cold, and he was crying.

"Go away!" he whimpers fearfully.

"Jellal! It's me, Kanda! What happened to you!" I say in shock.

"Kanda?!" he says as he lifts his head to face me.

"Thank God!" he says with relief and happiness in his voice.

"Give me a minute and I'll untie you." I tell him.

I look around the room for a key or something that I can use to remove the chains. Luckily I spot a key on a crooked desk. When I use it on the locks, it works. I unchain Jellal and he slumps down into me.

"I'm sorry Kanda, but I can't walk. Jafar broke my legs so that I wouldn't run away." he says quietly.

I pick him up and we walk out of the room. When we get out of the passageway, I close the door and cover it with the rug. Then I place Jellal onto the bed and look for some bandages and medicine. I find an ointment that's for cuts and bruises, and I tear up the curtains and use them as bandages.

"We have to get out of here and find my father. Cleo is really a corrupt king named Cerberus. We have to tell my father to cancel the marriage!" I explain.

"It's a lot more complex than that. Not only is Cerberus a corrupt king, but he's also working together with a powerful genie named Jafar. I thought that I had gotten rid of him a few years ago, but it seems that Cerberus found him and they are both working together." Jellal informs me.

"So how do we get rid of them?" I ask.

"We need another genie, but Gildarts isn't here." Jellal says with a sad tone.

"Gildarts?" I ask.

"That's the name of the orange haired man that was with Allen. He's a genie." Jellal explains.

"So if he's not here, then where do we find another genie." I ask.

"We can't. There's only one genie per country - excluding Jafar. We would have to go to another country, and then we would have to find the family that protects the genie, which is impossible to find out since they won't just come out and tell us." Jellal answers.

"So we're pretty much doomed?" I ask sadly.

"Not quite young man." says a voice behind me.

Jellal and I turn around to see who was talking. The voice belonged to a man that was about as tall as me. He had long purple hair, red eyes, and a tanned, slim body.

"Who are you?" Jellal asks as he hold into me protectively.

"Relax! My name is Aki. I'm a genie just like Gildarts. I'm from the kingdom of Kambera. And thanks a lot for lighting me on fire, Kanda!" he says, and then he gives me an angry look.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" I say apologetically.

"Why are you here and not in your own kingdom?" Jellal asks.

"After Cerberus took over my kingdom, Jafar used the link between genies to find me. They used the family that was able to enter my lair and then they added me to their collection of genies." he explains.

Then he turns around and says, "These guys are also other genies from kingdoms that Cerberus took over."

Then thirty of the other lamps in the room shine brightly in different colors. Then thirty men and women appear out of nowhere.

"Well Jellal, that solves our genie problem." I say.

"We're going to need every one of these genies if we want to get rid of Jafar once and for all. He told me that Cerberus kept asking others to wish that he was stronger, so he's one of the strongest genies in the world." Jellal informs all of us.

"Now that we have back up, let's get the hell out of here!" I say, and we all rush out the door in search of my father.

**Gildarts' POV**

When we land somewhere far away from the kingdom, I feel heartbroken. I feel as if I had just betrayed Jellal once again.

"Why did you have to take me with you?!" I scream angrily at Allen.

"Calm down. I don't know what's going on between you and Jellal, but we'll save him from that guy with the mustache. But if you want to save Jellal then you need to help us out. Being a prisoner won't help you much." Allen says calmly.

"Fine!" I grumble reluctantly.

I would prefer to just teleport back into the castle, but Allen is Jellal's brother, so I know that he'll try to save him along with Kanda.

"I have a plan to get back both Jellal and Kanda. But first off, I need you to tell me exactly who those two are." he says.

"That bastard with the mustache is a genie named Jafar." I reply.

"You mean the Jafar that my brother defeated?!" he asks in shock.

"Yes, that's the one. Apparently this "princess" found him and turned him back into a genie. And according to my ability to see through magical masks, your lovers fiancé is actually a corrupt king named Cerberus." I explain.

"Corrupt king?" he asks.

"A king that uses magic to trick another king into allowing him to marry one of their children so that they can rule their kingdom." I answer.

"We have to get Kanda and Jellal back from those bastards!" Erza says angrily.

"The only problem is that Jafar is more powerful than any genie that I've ever met, other than the genie king." I say with disappointment.

"Then we just have to find his lamp!" Lavi says.

"Lavi, I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius!" Allen says as he gives Lavi a bear hug.

"That's a great plan. We can use him against Cerberus, and then we could wish for him to disappear forever. If that wish doesn't work then I'll try to convince the genie king to get rid of him." I say.

"And we can also use your powers to show the king who Cerberus really is!" Erza says.

"Great! Now Let's go!" Allen says happily as he hops onto Lavi.

"Hold up!" Erza screams.

We all turn to look at her. What could she possibly want?

"We're not going anywhere. First we sleep. Then we go and save Kanda and Jellal." she says.

"Fine!" Allen, Lavi, and I groan in unison.

**One restless night later**

It's finally time to save Jellal and Kanda! Allen and I are both on edge today. Erza and Lavi are trying their best to reassure us that Jellal and Kanda are all right, but I don't believe them and I suspect that Allen doesn't believe them either.

We fly into Kanda's room. We search the room for Kanda, but we can't find him anywhere. Suddenly the door opens, and we all fly up to the celling. When we see Jasmine enter the room we go back down. Allen trusts her, so he thinks that she can help us.

"Hey Jasmine." Erza says as Lavi closes the door.

"So you came back already?" she asks when she sees Allen.

"We need your help. Cleo is actually a corrupt king named Cerberus. We have to tell the king." Allen explains.

"I'd love to help, but there's just one problem. I can't find my father, Kanda, Jafar, or Cle- I mean Cerberus anywhere!" she says.

"What!" I scream in shock.

"Kanda went to the king with Jellal and thirty other people to tell him something. The Cerberus and the new advisor went into the room. When I came into the room a few minutes later, there was no one in it!" she explains.

"Hey Mr. Genie! Can you use your magic senses to find Jellal and Kanda?" Lavi asks me.

"You know, Mr. Genie isn't my name. My name's Gildarts. And yes, I can sense their location." I say.

"So where are they, Mr. Gildarts." he says obnoxiously.

"Follow me!" I reply.

I lead all of them into a room underneath the castle. When we open the door we're all shocked at the sight. There were about thirty magic lamps in a magic cage, and the king, Jellal and Kanda were trembling in a corner at the back of the room, and they had a lot of cuts and bruises.

"You are so dead, bitch!" Allen screams when he spots Cerberus.

"So you want to fight me for you little prince. You're such a gentleman, Allen." he says evilly. "I accept your challenge, but I think that you'll have to get through Jafar first."

"We accept your challenge." I say.

"Stay out of this, Gildarts. I'm gonna kill that bastard for hurting Kanda!" he tells me.

"And I'm gonna kill him for hurting Jellal. Besides, you're going to need me if you want to kill a genie." I tell him.

"Fine," he agrees.

I materialize a sword in front of Allen, and then we both attack. Jafar creates minions out of miasma, but I just dodge all of their attacks and Allen slices right through them. Allen is first to reach him. He stabs his sword deep into his side. Jafar punches him hard in the stomach, and Allen throws up blood. I sneak up behind him and stab a materialized knife into his back. Allen gets up and rams his sword into his chest.

"It's over, Jafar." I tell him.

"It's far from over! I'm immortal you idiots! Only a wish can kill me!" he laughs as he coughs up blood.

Then he shoves both of us off of him. He materializes his own sword and charges straight towards me. I try to dodge him, but he was too fast. His sword enters my side with a searing pain.

"So how do you like the feeling of being stabbed Gildarts?" he asks evilly.

He shoves me onto the floor, and twists his sword around. He then yanks it out of my side and pierces my stomach. I start to throw up blood as I try to push him off of me. I was starting to black out, and I couldn't let this man defeat me.

"Stop." I hear Jellal say.

Suddenly Jafar's body goes completely limp. I turn my head towards Jellal's voice to see why Jafar stopped. Jafar had left his lamp on a table, unguarded. Jellal was now in possession of it.

"Don't!" he screams, but he was too late.

"I wish that you would disappear once and for all." Jellal says.

A bright white light envelopes Jafar, and two seconds later he disappears. Allen walks over to me and yanks the sword out of my stomach. This was gonna take a while to heal.

"So you want to play the game that way?" I hear Cerberus say evilly.

We all turn to look at him, and he smirks evilly. Suddenly, he throws a curved knife with a rope tied to it at Lavi. It enters his arm, and gets stuck inside of him. Cerberus pulls Lavi towards him. Lavi was holding onto my lamp, and now Cerberus had it.

"No!" Jellal screams as memories of what had happened a few years ago come flooding back to him.

"Let's see, what should I wish for? Oh! I know! I wish that all of the obstacles standing in the way of me ruling this kingdom would disappear." he says triumphantly.

I look at Jellal, only to see him crying and heartbroken. I won't betray him ever again. Even if it costs me my own life.

"No." I reply.

"What?! You dare defy me? You do know that you'll wind up dying if you don't grant my wish." he says in shock.

"I know. And I'm willing to die if it means that I won't ever betray Jellal." I reply.

"Damn you!" he screams angrily.

He takes out a knife and charges towards Jellal. Just as he was about to stab Jellal, Kanda gets in his way. Cerberus ends up piercing Kanda's side instead of Jellal. Kanda falls to the ground and coughs up blood.

"Kanda!" Allen screams.

He picks up one of the swords and races towards Cerberus. Before Cerberus could do anything, Allen stabs the sword straight into his chest.

"Why did you protect me, Kanda?" Jellal asks as he drops to the ground.

"Because you're one of my precious friends." Kanda says, then he winces at the pain.

"Hold still and bite down onto this. I have to take out the knife." Allen tells him, and hands him his shirt.

Kanda rolls up the shirt and bites down on it. Allen slowly takes out the knife, and Kanda screams into the shirt as tears stream down his face. When the knife is out, Allen takes his shirt and tears it into ribbons. Then he uses the pieces as bandages and wraps them around Kanda's body to stop the bleeding. But the bleeding doesn't stop.

"Stop bleeding already!" Allen screams as tears start to stream down his face.

"I can help." I tell them.

I limp towards them and kneel down in front of Kanda. I place my hands on his side and summon my healing powers. A bright blue light appears around my hands, and Kanda's wound begins to gradually heal until it's all gone.

"Thank you so much, Gildarts." Allen says happily as he wraps his arms around Kanda.

"Can you get him too?" Erza asks me as she leads Lavi towards me.

"Sure," I reply, and I heal Lavi too.

Then I heal Allen. And lastly, Jellal. When I see all of the whip markings on his back, my hate towards Jafar grows even more.

When I finish, Jellal looks at me with sad eyes and asks, "What's going to happened to you now that you didn't grant Cerberus' wish?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out." I reply.

Suddenly, a bright light fills the room, and we all close our eyes. When we open them we see a tall man with a white beard dressed in royal clothing standing before us. He was none other than the king of genies.

"Gildarts! You are in so much trouble young man!" he says angrily.

'Shit! I'm screwed.' I curse in my mind.

**Epilogue**

The king appears before all of them with a displeased look on his face.

"I'm sorry, my king. I'm willing to take any punishment you wish to give me." Gildarts says as he bows before the king.

The king walks towards him and lifts him up by the end of his shirt. Then he slaps him so hard that he flies into the wall at the end of the room.

"That is for breaking the number one rule of being a genie, and this-" he says before he walks over to Gildarts and pulls him in for a bear hug, "-is for getting rid of that pain in the ass bastard who was a total thorn in my side."

"So you're not gonna kill me?" Gildarts asks in shock.

"Nah! I've got better things to do than kill one of my favorite pupils. Besides, you got rid of Jafar, so consider that your forgiveness. And here's the rest of your punishment! From now on you are only allowed to grant all of Jellal's wishes, and you can never disobey him or obey someone else." he says happily.

"Thanks so much dad!" Gildarts says happily.

"How many times do I have to say it? Stop telling everyone that I'm your father!" he yells, then he laughs.

"Well see you later, kid!" he says teasingly as a portal appears before him and he walks in.

"So I guess this is a happy ending?" Lavi asks.

"Yup!" Jellal says happily.

He rushes over to Gildarts and hugs him.

"And now you're all mine!" he says happily, then he pulls him closer and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh My GOD!" Lavi screams.

"You two are lovers?!" Kanda asks in shock.

"Yup!" Jellal says happily.

"I knew it!" Allen says. "That's twenty pieces of gold Lavi!"

"Curse you!" Lavi screams, but he gives Allen his money.

"Now let's get out of here and finish this story already!" Erza says as she walks out of the room.

A few hours later the king as sitting safely on his throne, and Kanda and Allen were having an important discussion about their future with him.

"Dad, I don't care what you say, but Allen is the man that I love and he's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Besides, he saved your life, so you owe him." Kanda tells his father.

"Kanda, it's not that I hate the thought of you being with another man, and a most wanted criminal. The problem is, what are you going to do about your heir? You two can't have children." his father explains.

"I have an idea!" Jellal says, "We could let Kanda be king until Jasmine is eighteen. There's still that kingdom that Allen now rules, so when she's eighteen Kanda and Allen can go to that kingdom, and Jasmine can be the new queen."

"That's a great idea, Jellal!" Lavi and the king say at the same time.

The king look at Lavi and asks, "What's this? A talking carpet?"

"Yes." Allen replies, "And he's all yours. Please take him. Take him!"

"Hell no! I belong to Erza, and only her!" he yells as he flies out of the room in search of his girlfriend.

Everyone else walks out of the room, and leaves behind a stupefied king.

"Poor king! After Jasmine turns eighteen he's going to have to go through all this romance trouble all over again." Jellal says when they're far away from the throne room.

"Why?" Allen asks curiously.

"Because I'm in love with a criminal named Aladdin." Jasmine explains.

"Oh! That guy! He's actually one of my cousins." Allen says.

"I had no clue!" Jellal says.

"That's because dad never told us anything. He was too lazy to care about family." Allen explains.

"Well speaking of love, Gildarts and I have a date in that cave where we first met." Jellal says happily.

"Well then you're gonna have some bad luck today. I saw him enter the genie's lair. I think he wants to use his power to convince the king to let him marry Jasmine." Lave says as he flies into the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go and plan on how I'm going to punish my boyfriend for trying to use magic to win me over from my father! Care to join me, Jellal?" Jasmine says evilly.

"Gladly!" Jellal replies.

**And that, my readers, was how the story of Aladdin came to be. Some stupid boyfriend decided to use magic, and ruin someone's date, to win the princess from her father. And two angry lovers and a disappointed girlfriend decided to teach him a lesson. The End! XD**


End file.
